Pirates of the Caribbean: Jade's Story Book 3
by Prettyangel18
Summary: Instead of dwelling on the loss of her husband. Jade and the rest of the gang set out to try to find a way to get her beloved back. Old enemies seem to be on the move with threats of war. What will happen after they regain the Pearl and it's captain? And with the threat of war how will Jade be able to protect all that she holds dear? JackxOC
1. Chapter 1

Hello my awesome readers,

So here is the first chapter for Book 3. If you haven't read the first to I would suggest reading Book 1 and Book 2 before reading this.

I hope you all like it. Please review! Please no hate. If you don't like the concept of this story then don't read it.

~Prettyangel18~

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or the song "Hoist the Colours" (sadly). It is own by Disney. I do, however, own my amazing characters Jade, Alyssa, and Autumn.

Chapter 1

Jade's POV

Darkness was one of mine and Elizabeth's covers as I rowed our peapod canoe. We both wore dark men's clothing and large bamboo hats that covered all of our noticeable appearances. We didn't say anything to each other because it would end up with me either yelling and cursing at her (Which we didn't need due to not only the Royal Navy being here, but also the EITC agents) or imagining her head as a piñata, and the oar in my hand as the stick.

As I imagine you can tell, I didn't much care for being thrown in this damn canoe with her. In fact, I was contemplating about the off chance we would be caught by the Royal Navy how I would leave her to the proverbial wolves as it were while I made my escape.

'You promised Will that you would play nice… for now,' the annoyingly truthful voice in my head whispered as a scowl formed on my face. Oh yes the damn promise I made my dear friend William not to let any harm to come to his beloved. I still don't bloody know why I agreed. I must have been drunk, but I've never really been that drunk either… Ugh!

I suppressed a growl as I looked across the dark murky water ahead of us. I was waiting to see the city where we would have to start singing the song that would alert the men of a very well-known pirate lord, Sao Feng, that we were here.

When we got to the edge of the city, I silently handed the oar to Elizabeth resisting the urge to hit her over the head with it as I rubbed my sore arms. I took a deep breath of the air as we passed underneath a bridge.

"The King and his men stole the queen from her bed, and bound her in her bones. The seas be ours and by the powers. Where we will, we'll roam," I began to sing softly as Elizabeth rowed our canoe down the canal of Singapore. I pulled my hat lower to hide my face even more as I thought about Alyssa who was with Tia Dalma right now. Gibbs, Autumn, Tia, and I thought that she would be safer staying with Tia since if things were to go all to hell she wouldn't be any where's near the action to get hurt or worse killed.

"Yo-ho all hands. Hoist the colours high. Heave-ho, thieves and beggars. Never shall we die," I sang softly as I looked around making sure my face was hidden under my hat.

"Some have died and some are alive. Others sail on the sea. With the key to the cage, and the Devil to pay. We lay to Fiddler's Green. The bell has been raised from its watery grave hear it sepulchral tone. A call to all. Pay heed to squall," Elizabeth began to sing along with me, but we both were forced to stop when the Royal Navy soldiers pass over the bridge above us.

When we were finally out of their ear shot, we continued, "Turn your sails to home. Yo-ho haul together. Hoist the colours high." We finally had docked near the place where we were supposed to meet Barbossa.

I climbed out of the canoe not even offering a hand to Elizabeth who was struggling slightly, but had manage to get herself out of it. I looked around trying to see if we had attracted any of Sao Feng's men's attention. "Heave-ho. Thieves-" I was interrupted by my old friend Tai Haung who had stepped out of the shadows with two men flanking him.

"Thief and beggar. Never shall we die," Tai Haung finished for me. He smiled creepily towards us as he addressed me, "Dangerous song to be singing, Jade, for any who are ignorant of its meaning. Particularly two women… Particularly two women alone."

I glared at him, but before anything could be said Barbossa came out of nowhere. "What makes you think they're alone?" He asked as I sent him a thankful smile. "You protect them?" Tai asked as he nodded toward us with a quirked eyebrow. Elizabeth drew a dagger, grabbed Tai, and pressed the blade to his neck. She placed her chin on his shoulder and turned her head so her lips were near his ear. "And what makes you think we need protecting?" she growled in a whisper as the two men that had come with Tai cocked their pistols and aimed them at her.

I stood back making no indications that I would help her. Tai seemed to have noticed this as he nodded knowing that she did something extremely wrong to me for me not to come to her aid. "Your master's expecting us," I stated my eyes remaining firmly on Tai's. "And an unexpected death would cast a slight pall on our meeting," Barbossa sighed as he sent a disapproving look at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth let go of Tai and stepped back with her hands up in the air in a mock surrender. That's when we heard the soldiers coming. We put our backs up against the wall, and slid into a sewer like entrance.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jade's POV

We were escorted through a portion of Singapore where the Royal Navy had no jurisdiction other, so Elizabeth and I had taken off our hats allowing them to rest against our backs. As we walked through the streets Elizabeth began to strike up small talk with Barbossa. "Have you heard anything from Will?" she inquired as I looked over at Barbossa. "I trust young Turner to acquire the charts, and the both of you to remember your place in the presence of Captain Sao Feng," He replied as he shot us both a knowing look.

"You should know me by now, Barbossa," I said innocently as he nodded. Sao Feng and I never had seen eye to eye because of who my husband was. I still remember the man trying to seduce me one of the many times Jack and I had come here within the first few years of our marriage. That all had stopped when he found out that I was married to Jack, and I seemed to become his enemy by association.

"Is he really that terrifying?" Elizabeth asked in a smart tone as she rolled her eyes.

"He is much like myself, but absent my merciful nature and sense of fair play," Barbossa described as I let out a laugh.

"When have you ever been merciful and played fair?" I snorted earning a glare from Barbossa causing me to chuckle.

"So he's much like how Jade is to me now," Elizabeth stated as I turned toward her sending her an icy glare. Rage began to course through my veins like wildfire as I went to take a step towards her wishing now that I had grabbed the damn oar before we left. Barbossa put a hand on my shoulder stopping me from attacking her.

"No need for fussin' now ladies," Barbossa chastised as we continued to follow Tai to a door. He knocked on the door, and gave the password that would allow us to enter.

All three of us were searched, and all Barbossa and I had on us was our swords and pistols. Elizabeth on the other hand seemed like she was a walking talking armory. Which in turned they let me in with my breeches, but Elizabeth on the other hand was forced to remove hers because they suspected her of treachery. 'I wonder why,' I thought to myself as I tried to not to smile, but I imagine the amusement with glinting in my eyes.

We followed another man into the bath house. Elizabeth tried to keep her shirt down below her thighs so that no one could see anything. "I feel so violated," she hissed as I resisted the urge to laugh. "You wouldn't have this problem if you didn't threaten Tai, and hadn't brought a bloody armory," I growled as I turned my attention forward.

When we were brought in front of Captain Sao Feng, Barbossa and I both bowed as Elizabeth stood there staring like an idiot. It wasn't until Barbossa nudged her did she bow. "Captain Barbossa… Welcome to Singapore," Sao Feng greeted the older pirate beside me. I could soon feel his eyes boring into me with such intensity that I began to feel really uncomfortable, and was now wish that I had gone with Gibbs, Autumn, and the others.

"Jade, it has been a long time since I've seen you here," His voice cut through the air as I rose up to my full height and looked at the captain. "It has," I agreed as I held my breath hoping that with Jack not being here Sao would at least not hold his grudges that he held for my husband against me.

A smile graced his lips when he notice that there was no Jack in sight. "Tis nice to see you again, Jade. I'm surprised that your husband isn't with you," he said with a bitter undertone at the end of his statement. I winced at the mention of Jack hoping that Sao Feng didn't pick up on the action, but none the less I nodded and tune out as I looked around the room making mental notes of the exits if things should get messy.

Not long I was pulled out of my thoughts by Sao Feng as he spoke, "No. Because earlier today, not far from here, a thief broke into my most revered uncle's temple and tried to make off with these." One of his men tossed Sao Feng an object to him as he held them up for all three of us to see it was the charts that we had sent Will after.

I groaned inwardly as I knew where this was going. "The navigational chats… The route of the farthest gate," Sao Feng explained as he tossed the charts to Tai as he looked at Barbossa expectantly. 'Will,' I thought to myself as I watched Sao Feng carefully not trusting him at this moment, 'Please… Please tell me you didn't do anything stupid like-' my thoughts were interrupted when Sao Feng gave a nodded signaling two men to raise a man, whose arms were tied to a pole, out of one of the pools of water closet to where Sao Feng stood.

'Like that… BLOODY HELL, WILL!' my thoughts cursed my best friend as he gasped for air leaving all three of us to stare in shock at him.

"This is the thief. Is his face familiar to you?" Sao Feng inquired as we all shook our heads denying that we knew Will. That was until the Sao Feng pulled out a dagger threatening to stab him which caused Elizabeth and I both to gasp out, "NO, NO!"

Sao Feng smiled knowingly as he turned to Barbossa. "You come into my city and you betray my hospitality," Sao Feng's voice was even and calm, but shook slightly as he walked toward us.

"Sao Feng, I assure you I had no idea-," Barbossa tried to explain.

"THAT HE WOULD GET CAUGHT!" Sao Feng bellowed as his men jumped to their feet and step in a little closer to us. I started to get a real bad feeling about this as I began to review the exits in my brain once again.

"You intend to attempt a voyage to Davy Jones' locker," Sao Feng continued, "but I can't help but wonder… Why?" I went to step forward only to have Barbossa pull me back to where I was standing shooting me a warning glare as he turned his attention back to the other captain.

Barbossa flipped a piece of eight to Sao Feng as he said, "The song has been sung. The time is upon us. We must convene the Brethren Court. As one of the nine Pirate Lords, you must honor the call."

At this Sao Feng started to talk about how there was a price on all our heads. How the only way a pirate can profit is by betraying other pirates. It did not go unnoticed by me when he looked at Will. I quirked an eyebrow, but shook it off as I turned my attention back to what he was saying.

"What value is the Brethren Court? What can any of us do?" Sao Feng asked as he looked at Barbossa then to me.

"You can fight!" Elizabeth cried as she stepped forward only to have the man that escorted us here grab her arm. "Get off me!" she snapped as she slapped the man's hand away causing him to step back.

I stood there and watched her from Barbossa's side as everything unfolds.

After her little speech, Sao Feng turns his attention back to Barbossa as he points to the said man. "I cannot help, but notice YOU have failed to answer my question. What is it you seek in Davy Jones' locker?" Sao Feng's voice shook.

'Oh bugger,' I thought knowing that he was not going to like this answer. His eyes cut to me as he went to open his mouth to speak, but Will stopped him from saying anything.

"Jack Sparrow," Will stated as I froze under Sao Feng's slowly growing furious glare. I heard the two girls that were flanking him let out giggles, but instantly stopped when Sao Feng turned around. "He's one of the Pirate Lords," I finally spoke trying to do damage control, and trying to get him to see why we needed him. "Is that the only thing he is?" Sao Feng hissed at me as he turned to me with a furious glare.

Sao Feng shook with rage as he said that the only way he would bring him back would be so he could send him back himself. In his rage he kicked a bucket making Elizabeth jump beside me. Barbossa and I sighed both of us knowing that he wouldn't take it well.

"Jack Sparrow holds one of the nine pieces of eight. He failed to pass it along to a successor before he died," Barbossa explained to the livid captain, "So we must go and get him back."

All of a sudden, Sao Feng order his men to grab their weapons. "Sao Feng, I assure you, our intentions are strictly honorable," Barbossa declared as six pairs of swords shot up from the floor boards with all three of us catching them. Sao Feng grabbed a man telling us to lower our weapons or he would kill the man. Barbossa told him to kill him because he wasn't with us only to find out that he was an EIT agent sent to spy on us. Suddenly Royal Navy soldiers busted into bath house causing an all-out war as we tried to fight our way out of there.

When we got to the docks, Will had somehow acquired the charts, a crew, and a ship. Autumn, Alyssa, and I stood at the bow of the ship beside Tia when Elizabeth came over to ask Tia if Sao Feng would keep his word. Tia replied that she didn't know as she stared out into the dark night.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again my lovely readers!

Sorry for this is going to be a really short chapter, but I am working on chapter 4 right now! So I hope you like this chapter! Please review! And no hate please if you don't like anything in this story don't then don't read it.

* * *

Chapter 3

Jade's POV

The charts we were using to navigate had us sailing in between glaciers that seemed to be throwing off their iciness on to us. A shiver ripped its way through my body as I pulled the blanket, which was draped over my shoulders, closer as I looked down at my precious daughter who was nestled into my side. She had grown some since Jack had been taken to Davy Jones' locker. Each day she began to take on features that were almost identical to a young Jack which made me miss him more.

'Jack… I hope to God that you're alright,' I prayed as images of Jack flashed across my mind's eye successfully distracting me from the bitter cold. I idly ran my hand across the top of her head pushing strands of chocolate colored hair out of her face as I smiled softly down at her and dropped a kiss to the top of her head.

"No one said anything about cold," Pintel grumbled not far from me. I was reminded again of the cold that surrounded us as another shiver made my bones shake painfully. I sent a glare bitterly at the man as I tried to ignore the cold yet again failing miserably when Regetti spoke up, "I'm sure there must be a good reason for our suffering."

"Have you gentlemen already forgotten why we are making this journey?" I growled bitterly as another shiver made its way through my body. I didn't listen to their reply as I looked over to the massive glaciers. I couldn't believe that even under all the articles of heavy clothing plus a blanket the cold could still sliced through all of the layers like several sabers.

I pulled the blanket around me tighter as I turned my gaze back to my daughter watching the snowflakes make there soft landing in her hair. She began to stir from her slumber stretching her arms out from the blanket only to pull them back inside the warmth.

"Mum," Alyssa whispered as she snuggled in closer to me, "I'm cold."

I nodded as I hoped against hope that it would soon warm up. "I know, darling, we all are. It should warm up soon enough," I whispered back trying to be positive about the situation we were in. Autumn walked over to us and sat beside me. I gave her one of the many blankets that was draped over my lap so she could wrap it around her shoulders.

"I don't think that would keep you from the cold," Barbossa stated as he appeared suddenly in front of us. I nodded, but still pulled the blanket tighter around me and Alyssa. "It's a habit," I mumbled as a shiver ripped through me again. He nodded as he watched Will mess with the charts. I felt my eyes begin to grow heavy knowing that sleep was imminent.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jade's POV

Cracking my eyes open I awoke from my slumber and was met with the view of the night sky above. To my surprise, I noticed that I didn't feel cold anymore as I looked around. 'No cold,' I thought happily as I stood up, noticing that Alyssa wasn't beside me and neither was Autumn, and went to the railing to look over the side of the ship. I saw that the night sky reflected in the sea below making it look like we were sailing on the sky.

I drew my attention away from the beautiful sight as I looked around searching for my missing sister and daughter only to find them a few feet away leaning against the railing looking up at the sky. I went to join them, but was stopped by a voice. "When we get d'ere he will tink we 're from 'im imagination… remember dat, Jade," Tia told me as I nodded in thanks to her as continued my trek over to Autumn and Alyssa.

"Mum, you were right about the cold going away," Alyssa cheered happily as I smiled down at her.

"Barbossa, ahead!" Will's voice called my attention as I look toward where Will had just ran from seeing that we were nearing a waterfall. I ran, with Autumn and Alyssa hot on my heels, to where Barbossa was at the back of the ship.

"Aye, we're good and lost now," Barbossa smirked as he made sure the ship kept its course.

"Lost?!" Elizabeth cried as she stepped up.

"For certain you have to be lost," Barbossa stated, "to find a place that can't be found."

"Else ways, everyone would know where it tis," I finished with a soft smile gracing my lips asthe statement had remained me of Jack. "Aye," Barbossa agreed.

"We're gaining speed!" Gibbs bellowed as he looked to me.

"Aye," Barbossa confirmed.

"TO STATIONS!" Will and I ordered.

Both Will and I barked orders only to have them belayed by Barbossa as he said to let the boat run straight.

Everyone ran to the rail at the bow of the ship, minus Will who was busy tying off one of the ropes, to look at how close we were to the falls. I picked up Alyssa clutching her to me as I held on to the railing. "You've doomed us all!" Elizabeth growled at Barbossa. " We've been doom from the beginning, Elizabeth," I hissed, "Might I remained you that you were the one to chain Jack to the mast. If you had never done that we wouldn't be in this predicament now would we."

Elizabeth's eyes widened as she began to shrink away from my gaze which was ablaze with rage. "Miss Elizabeth, that can't be true, can it?" Gibbs asked in an unbelieving tone. His question was answered when she stepped back turning her gaze to the floor only confirming that I was right. Will then came up behind us, and thankfully, for Elizabeth's sake at least, he hadn't heard any on the conversation.

"Don't be so unkind. You may not survive to pass this way again, and these be the last friendly words you'll hear," Barbossa stated as he took a hold of Elizabeth's chin. He turned his eyes toward me quickly only to return them to look at Elizabeth again. He released her chin as she shoved his hand off of her face.

Alyssa held onto me for dear life as I clutched onto the railing as the ship was sent over the falls. A scream ripped from me as the ship plummeted into the black oblivion below the falls.

Everything went black and I thought I was dreaming when I heard a voice say, "Dead men tell no tales."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jade's POV

We washed up on a beach in Davy Jones' locker. I coughed as I helped Alyssa out of the water. I patted her back soothingly as she was bent over coughing up sea water. Gibbs walked up beside me as he knelt down to check on Alyssa and I both. I confirmed that both of us were alright sending the older man a soft smile as I stood up. I helped Alyssa to her feet as Gibbs and I both looked around at where it was that we landed.

"This truly is a godforsaken place," Gibbs whispered as I nodded in agreement.

"So that's how Jack died?" Gibbs inquired as he looked over at me. "Aye," I replied sadly, "I witnessed it personally."

He nodded and with a sigh he stated, "I suppose I always knew she had something to do with it because of the way you were actin' toward hur."

"Witty Jack," Tia's voice drew both of our attentions, "is closer than you tink."

I saw black sails out of the corner of my eye as my head snapped in that direction. The Black Pearl was sailing over one of the many sandy hills. A smile appeared on my lips as I could make out an outline of a figure standing on the mast.

"Jack," I whispered as my smile widened. Alyssa stood beside me frozen, and when I risked a glance down I saw a wide grin plastered on her face.

When the ship was in the water, Jack came sailed a long boat back to land. He stepped off the boat and made his way toward us. "Slap me thrice and hand me to me mama. It's Jack," Gibbs muttered. Gibbs, Alyssa, and I with the rest of our old crew ran toward him as we all neared him the crew yelled out a collective, "it's the captain!"

"A sight for sore eyes!" Gibbs cried.

"Mr. Gibbs!" Jack growled causing me to stop in confusion as I watched the exchange between the captain and first mate. "Aye, Cap'n?" Gibbs answered looking a little unsure.

"I thought so. I expect you're able to account for you actions, then," Jack stated as Gibbs and I shared a look. "You too, Jade," he growled as he sent an icy glare my way.

"Jack?" I asked in confusion.

"Sir?" Gibbs inquired

"There's been a lack of discipline upon my vessel. Why? Why is that?!" Jack bellowed as Gibbs and I shared another look trying to figure out who should answer. "Sir, you're…" Gibbs couldn't find a way to say it so I did. "Jack, you're in Davy Jones' locker," I whispered as I felt Alyssa grab ahold of my leg hiding herself behind me.

Jack's noes twitched as he stated, "I know that. I know where I am. Don't think I don't." I nodded as I remembered what Tia told me before we got here. I leaned over to Gibbs while Jack was talking to Barbossa. "He thinks we're a hallucination," I whispered as Gibbs nodded in an understanding way.

Will said the same thing I just did when Jack started talking to him. Jack asked him if he needed his help to save a damsel in distress which Will told him that he didn't. Jack concluded that we couldn't really be here that was until Elizabeth made herself known.

Jack took one look at her, pointed a finger at her as he swayed slightly, and ran back to me as he leaned in close to my ear with his back to Elizabeth. "The Locker, you say?" He inquired. "Aye," I confirmed as he rubbed his forehead and looked back.

"We come to rescue you," Elizabeth said, but kept her distance, which didn't go unnoticed by my beloved. Jack followed her gaze trying to find out who she was staring at.

Jack's eyes landed on me as he saw that I was glaring at her with a lot of anger and hate directed at her. He began to rub my arm in an attempt to calm me down. He noticed that Elizabeth took two steps back, and looked at the ground, which made him smirk.

"Have you, now?" Jack asked bitterly as he walked up to her, "That's very kind of you, but it would seem that as I possess a ship and you don't, you're the ones in need of rescuing… And I'm not sure I'm in the mood." Gibbs looked at me for a moment before we with turned our gaze to Jack.

"I see my ship," Barbossa spoke up, "Right there." He pointed at the Black Pearl causing me to glare at the older gentleman. Jack squinted his eyes telling Barbossa that he couldn't see it for it was probably a little thing hiding behind his beloved Pearl.

At this everyone seem to jump at him trying to fill him in on everything that has been happening since he had been taken such as Beckett's plan had worked and he was in rule of the sea and the Brethren Court being called to convene.

This overwhelmed him so he grabbed me by my waist, and started to walk away as Alyssa grabbed ahold of his free hand drawing his attention to her. He paused briefly as he picked her up placing her on his hip, and continued walking. "My have you grown, Aly," He said as he held her close to him.

"I told everyone that you couldn't be dead," Alyssa stated proudly as she hugged her father's neck with a huge grin plastered on her face. Jack chuckled at this as he turned his attention to me. "Miss me?" He whispered against my hair. I nodded, "Every day."

"Aye, Jack, the world needs you back something fierce," Gibbs called ruining our little moment as I let out a sigh. "And you need a crew," Will pointed out. Jack leaned into my ear as he inquired, "Do they know?"

Knowing what he was talking about, I replied, "Some not all." Jack nodded as he set Alyssa down, let go of my waist and turned around to face everyone.

"Why should I sail with any of you?" Jack demanded, "Four of you tried to kill me in the past. One of you succeeded." He pointed and looked directly at Elizabeth who shrank away instantly. At this Jack turned to Will with a slight smile on his face. "Oh, she's not told you. You'll have loads to talk about while you're here," He said gleefully.

He went down the line of people stating who could and couldn't come along. In the end everyone was allowed on the ship considering Barbossa had the charts, and he wasn't going to leave anyone behind.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jade's POV

It didn't take Jack and Barbossa long to start arguing over who was to captain the Pearl. It all started when Barbossa would shout a command only to have Jack, who didn't like Barbossa being in control, would repeat everything he said. I stood on the opposite side of the ship they were on with Alyssa and Autumn at my side all of us with amused smiles at how childish they looked and sounded. That was until Pintel started screaming orders at them which made everyone froze in shock for a moment as they all stared at the man.

'He didn't just do what I think he did… Did he?' the thought crossed my mind as I heard Pintel apologizing to the two men profusely.

Jack and Barbossa sent Pintel a look not even accepting his apology (not that I expected them to. I mean they are pirates after all). They sent each other a look and then it was as if Pintel hadn't said anything as they raced to get to the helm first.

"I get the feelin' that you might be raising two children instead of one," Autumn whispered almost inaudibly as I looked toward where Jack was, and laughed after see that he was pouting just like Alyssa does sometimes.

I looked back over at Autumn as I shook my head. "I see what you mean now," I whispered back as I turned and walked up the steps that led to the helm. Jack noticed me coming up the stairs, and smiled as he met me at the top of the stairs. He wrapped an arm around my waist as he guided me over to the railing that was away from prying eyes. He rested his head on top of mine as we stared out across the endless sea in Davy Jones' locker.

"I missed you, Jack," I whispered as I moved my head to look up at him causing him to move his. He smiled down at as he leaned down and captured my lips with his own briefly before he pulled back resting his forehead against mine. "I missed you too… I love you, Jade," he whispered lovingly. "I love you too, Jack," I replied as I placed my hand on his cheek caressing it adoringly. We both broke from our embrace after a while as we went to find what we could do to help out the crew for the time being.

Soon it was night, and I was still on deck considering Jack had volunteered to tuck Alyssa into bed. I finally had time to be with my thoughts, and believe me there were tons. Now that we got Jack back I didn't have to worry about him since I knew that he was alright.

All that was left to fret about was the thought of an imminent war that was bound to happen sooner or later, the Brethren Court meeting (which was something to be really concerned about since most of the Pirate Lords did not care for my husband), and the fact that Jones was being controlled by a man who had a resemblance that of a troll. A smile ghosted across my lips at the thought of Beckett as a midget troll. The matter that I found most pressing, though, was the fact that we had no idea how to get out of this place.

I was brought out of my thoughts as a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around my waist. "Aly's been tucked into bed," Jack whispered as he rested his chin on my shoulder. I turned my head slightly as I looked down at him with a soft smile. I placed my hands on the arms he had wrapped around my middle, and leaned back into him as I turned my gaze toward the beautiful sky. We fell into a comfortable silence just enjoying each other's company.

"So when did it happen?" Jack inquired as he broke the silence. I looked at him with a confused look on my face. "When did you finally snap?" he clarified. "Right before we got here. Elizabeth was yelling at Barbossa at how he had doomed us all, and I just let out all that pent up anger," I replied as I felt him nodded his head against my shoulder. We fell back into a comfortable silence again as my thoughts ran through the past few months I had spent without him.

It was like living in my personal hell without him, and the only light I seemed to have was Alyssa. I remember how Gibbs and Autumn would send me worried glances as if I was going to go mad or self-destruct at any moment. All it would take was one sweet gesture or smile from my daughter to remind me that I had to keep myself together, and be the strong woman that I knew I was.

"What is it, luv?" Jack asked softly bringing me out of my thoughts as I felt his head shift on my shoulder and his stare boring into the side of my face. I turned my head back to look at his face as I smiled softly. "Just thinking," I replied. "May I ask about what it is that you are thinking about?" He inquired as he quirked an eyebrow.

I took a deep breath as I replied, "I realized something since the day I watched you and the ship being dragged here… I-I can't live without you… While we were in Tia Dalma's hut after everything that happened I started to have memories of us and of what happened. I guess I'm thankful for the little bit of self-control I did have or 'lizabeth wouldn't be here… The only person that gave me a reason to live for a while was our little princess that was until I found myself again," I whispered as Jack stood up to his full height turning me around to face him. He leaned down and captured my lips in a gentle kiss.

We pulled away when we heard Elizabeth's voice ring out in the night air. "It's my father. We've made it back," Her voice called out. I pulled away from Jack's embrace as I ambled over to where she stood with Jack flanking me. As I looked over the side of the ship to see hundreds of long boat sailing in the opposite direction that we were going, but one boat caught my eye. In the long boat were my foster parents sitting across from Elizabeth's father.

A smile graced my lips as Elizabeth called out, "FATHER! FATHER, HERE! LOOK HERE!" I looked over at Jack with the smile still intact only to see a somber expression that told me that we weren't back. I shook my head they couldn't be dead. Of course I had been mad at them before, but I was grateful to them for taking care of me when I didn't know who I was. I hadn't once thanked them… They couldn't be dead.

"Elizabeth," Jack addressed the blonde that stood at the railing with a huge smile plastered on her face, "We're not back." The sadness was evident in his voice as he confirmed what I hoped wasn't true. I turned my attention back to the boat as Elizabeth and I both called out, "FATHER!" The men in the boat turned towards us as my foster father smiled at the sight of me.

"Jade! Are you dead?" my foster father asked with a worried expression etched into his face. "No!" I replied with a shake of my head. "I know I am… I'm sorry for keeping that secret from you. We just wanted to protect you… You looked to innocent to be a pirate, but looks are deceiving," He explained as a tear shimmered down my cheek, "Lord Beckett found out about your mother and I taking you in to raise you as our own so he had us sentence to be shot by his soldiers on his ship."

All I could feel was rage and sadness coursing through my veins as I listened to everything I was told by the man I once had believed was my real father. "Come back with us!" Elizabeth cried out as I ran to grab a rope to cast out to them. Both Elizabeth and I threw a rope into their boat, but they didn't take it or make any indications they would.

"I'm so proud of you, Jade," my foster mother's voice called out as she wore a soft smile, "I'll tell your parents you love them."

In that moment Elizabeth and I ran up the stairs, and tried to dive into the sea below. I didn't think of anything, but getting my foster parents on this ship. I pulled back kicking and screaming, but the strong arms didn't let go. "I'M SORRY!" I cried out as they disappeared into an eerie light. I turned around and cried into the person's shoulder.

When I looked up, I was might by chocolate colored eyes that I knew so well. I clung to Jack tighter as I looked over his shoulder to see that Autumn was flanking him with an apologetic smile ghosting her lips. "Is there away?" I heard Will ask as I turned my head toward Tia in hope only to see her shake her head.

"Dem at peace," She replied solemnly.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Jade's POV

It was sunset of the next day. I had found out on my own that we didn't have any rum on this ship after I was trying to find the amber liquid to drown away all my sorrows even for a little while. It was not long after that I found out that our sacred liquor was gone, but also we were out of water too. I sat on the left stairs that led up to the helm. I was lost in my memory of the previous night, and couldn't stop thinking about what my foster father had told me.

"Beckett is the same reason why our life is going to be a living hell if we ever get out of this hell hole," I grumbled bitterly to no one in particular.

I was brought out of my stupor when I felt like I was being watched. Looking around I found Autumn and Gibbs were watching me closely with worried expressions as if I would snap at any moment and jump off the ship. This only made my mood that much more sour. 'They're just worried and concerned about you,' the reasonable voice in my head chimed as I sighed running a hand through my hair exasperatedly.

"Up is down," Jack mumbled successfully drawing my attention away from my foul mood, "Well that's just maddeningly unhelpful. Why are these things never clear?" I watched him closely as I began to realize that he was talking to himself. I quirked an eyebrow at him even though he couldn't see it since his back was turned.

I closed my eyes and shook my head. 'Must be the Locker's doing. It must've gotten to him during his extended stay here,' I thought as I opened my eyes and continued to watch him.

"WHAT'S THAT?!" Jack cried as he ran to the rail, "What is that? I don't know. What do you think?"

"Where?" Gibbs inquired as he walked over to stand beside his captain. "There," Jack answered nodding in nowhere in particular. He then ran to the other side of the ship. I stood up with a quirked eye brow as Alyssa ran over to me. "Daddy's been talking to himself, Mum," Alyssa whispered as I picked her up placing her on my hip. She climbed around to my back latching onto my shoulders and warping her legs as best she could around my waist. "So I've noticed," I replied as I walked over to where Jack was only to watch him run to the other side.

"What is it?" Elizabeth and I asked as we finally caught up with the man. Jack made a strange noise as he ran back to the other side of the ship, and when I went to follow I almost plowed into the table that he had sat at. I looked down to see the charts still laid upon it, and saw what he was planning.

I smiled knowing that he had found a way out of here. "Alyssa hold on tight, darling," I told her as I followed Jack. "We're rocking the ship," Gibbs grumbled as he run up beside me. "Aye, he's onto it!" Barbossa called a slight smile gracing his lips.

We ran back and forth as Jack made sure I got to the railing with Alyssa safely. Soon it had gotten hard for me to run, but I made sure Alyssa still held on tightly. The last time we had to run one of the men didn't make it as his arms became tired causing him to let go and to be crushed by one of the canons.

"Now, up," Jack called beside me as the ship began to flip over, "… Is down!"

"Alyssa, hold your breath," I told my daughter as I took in a deep breath myself before we hit the water. I felt her nodded as I closed my eyes, and we hit the surprisingly cold water below.

When I opened my eyes, I looked around as my eyes landed on Jack. He nodded his head as he looked relieved, but it was gone so quickly. Jack looked down cocking his head to the side in confusion. I looked down also to see that the surface was rushing up towards us.

Soon we were on the surface as the sun was just rising shining bright in the sky. I coughed and gasped for air as I set Alyssa down to check on her making sure that she was alright. I smiled down at her when she giggled grinning up at me. "That was fun!" She cried, but her cheerfulness was short lived when we heard pistols being cocked.

I turned toward the scene to see Jack aimed his pistols at Will and Elizabeth, Barbossa aimed his at Jack and Gibbs, Gibbs aimed his at Barbossa and Will, Elizabeth aimed hers at Jack, and Will aimed his at Jack and Barbossa. I stood up pulling both my pistols out aiming them at Elizabeth and Barbossa this caused Elizabeth to aim hers at me as Jack the Monkey held his pistol at Cotton's parrot causing the parrot to say, "Parley."

We all began to laugh and lower our weapons, but raised them up when we became serious again. "Alright, then," Barbossa bellowed, "The Brethren Court is a-gathering at Shipwreck Cove. And, Jack, you and I are a-going. There'll be no arguing that point!"

"I is arguing the point. If there's pirates a-gathering, I'm pointing my ship the other way," Jack argued as a smirk graced his lips.

"The pirates are gathering to fight Beckett, and you're a pirate!" Elizabeth growled as she pointed the pistol she had trained on me back onto him.

"I think he knows that by now," I snarled as I had both pistols pointed at her now.

"Fight or not, you're not running, Jack," Will stated as he pointed both his pistols at Jack.

"If we don't stand together, they'll hunt us down one by one, till be none left, but you, Mrs. Jade, and yer daughter," Barbossa growled, "Then they'll kill them leaving you all alone."

Jack looked at me with a worried glance that left as quickly as it came. "Even though I quite like the sound of that, 'Captain Jack Sparrow, the last pirate', you've got to remember they'll have to find them according to kill 'em, mate," Jack pointed out as he motioned to Alyssa and me.

"Aye, but then you and yer little family will be fighting Jones alone. How does that fit into your plan, hm?" Barbossa inquired as he stepped forward.

"I'm still working on that," Jack replied as a sly look came over his face, "But I will not be going back to the locker, mate. Count on that." He pointed his pistol at Barbossa and pulled the trigger only to have water come out of it. Everyone followed suite. "Wet powder," Gibbs grumbled as he rolled his eyes putting away his pistols. "A lot of good it did for us," I muttered as Jack nodded.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello my lovely readers!

This is going to be a short chapter. I wasn't really planning on posting today because I have been really busy all day, but I figured that you guys deserved another chapter. So I hope you like it! Please review just please no hate. If you don't like the story don't read it. So here it is Chapter 8!

~Prettyangel18~

Chapter 8

Jade's POV

After the decision was made to find an island that had fresh water so we could supply up on the necessities, we left Will in charge of the ship, much to the displeasure of Jack, as Barbossa, Jack, and I went ashore with a few others from our crew.

Jack held my hand as we walked down the shore line of the island I saw Jack staring at something out in the distance. I followed his gaze and saw the kraken lying dead on the beach. 'How the…?' I wasn't able to complete my thought as I was pulled in its direction. I turned my head toward Jack seeing an emotionless expression had been etched into his handsome features rendering me useless in trying to interpret what he was thinking.

He finally stopped a few feet from the cadaver of the Kraken. I felt sad for it even if it did take Jack away from me. It shouldn't been disposed of this way. It should have been treated with a little more respect than this.

"Criminy!" Pintel cried pulling my attention to him as he and Regetti approached the beast with a stick poised in his hand. "Odds bodkins!" Regetti called, "Careful! Careful!" Pintel began to poke the corpse of the creature with the stick, and cackled, "You stupid fish!" I rolled my eyes as I shot an icy glare their way even though they didn't see it. I tuned them out as I walked closer to the beast alongside Jack to look at it in its lifeless eye.

"Still thinking of running, Jack?" Barbossa inquired as he walked up behind us, "Think you and your little family can out run the world?" Jack stayed silent as he continued to stare into the eye of the beast. I glanced over at Jack trying to see if I could read his expression, but it was to no avail.

Barbossa sighed as he came to stand beside Jack. "You know, the problem with being the last of anything… by and by, there be none left at all," He stated as he watched Jack closely. Jack tilted his head toward the older man as a smile came over his face as he spoke, "Sometimes things come back, mate. We're living proof, you and me."

"Aye," he agreed, "but that's a gamble of long odds, ain't it, Jade?" Jack's attention turned toward me as his eyes connected to mine. I sighed and nodded reluctantly hating to admit that Barbossa was right. Jack stared at me sadly as I sent a small comforting smile his way. "There's never a guarantee of coming back, but passing on, that's dead certain," Barbossa said with a nod taking Jack's and my attention away from each other.

Jack nodded, "Summoning the Brethren Court then, is it?"

"It's our only hope, lad?" Barbossa sighed.

"That's a sad commentary in and of itself," Jack grumbled as his face contorted in disgust.

"The world use to be a bigger place," Barbossa stated.

"The worlds the same," Jack explained as he looked over at Barbossa. "There's just… less in it," I finished for him as Jack turned around and lead me away from the carcass by my waist. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Barbossa nod.

We started to walk into the forest in search of the spring and other things such as fruits. When we found the spring there was a dead man's body floating in it. I looked at Jack with wide eye as he reached for his pistol. Barbossa picked up some of the water and tasted it only to spit it back out. "Poison… Fouled by the body," Barbossa growled as I twitched in disgust.

Pintel flipped the body over as he examined the body. "Eh, I know him! He was in Singapore!" He called as his eyes widened in shock. "Singapore!" Cotton's Parrot repeated. "CAPTAIN!" Marty cried from his look out post near the shore which caused all of us to turn our attention to the man. He pointed in the direction of Regetti who was waving his arms trying to gain out awareness. "OI! WE GOT COMPANY!" Regetti bellowed pointing out to where the Pearl was to see a very familiar ship that belonged to none other than Sao Feng.

I got a bad feeling about what was going to happen only to have that answered when pistols were pointed in my face. I raised my hands in surrender as I looked at Tia in confusion. "He's the Captain," Jack pointed to Barbossa as he tried to save his and my own skin. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Barbossa roll his eyes.

'Really, Jack?' I thought as we were lead back to the long boats where we would make our way back to the ship where, no doubt, Sao Feng would be waiting for our return.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello my lovely readers,

First things first, *bows head* I'm sorry :'( I haven't written in a while.I have been super busy work that I've forgotten all about this story.

On a lighter note I plan to post a chapter at least once a week or more IF I'm not too busy with work.

Sorry to say that this chapter is going to be a short one but I hope that you like it.

Please review just please no hate. If you don't like the story don't read it. So here it is Chapter 9

~Prettyangel18~

* * *

Chapter 9

Jade's POV

When we got back to the ship, there were more of Sao Feng's men pointing pistols at us, and shouts of victory echoed around the deck of the Pearl. "Sao Feng, you showing up here, it is truly a remarkable coincidence," Barbossa stated as I climbed aboard coming face to face with the Pirate Lord of Singapore. "Jade, I see that you got your Pirate Lord back," Sao Feng stated with a smirk as I nodded hesitantly.

Sao Feng's smirk was soon replaced with a scowl as Jack came into his sight. "Jack Sparrow, you paid me great insult... once," his eyes shown with contained rage as he addresses my husband. Jack smiled innocently as he stated, "That doesn't sound like me." Sao Feng's rage seemed to boil over as he threw his fist into Jack's noes with a quickness I've only witnessed on a few occasions.

My eyes widened in shock as a gasp left my lips. I looked at Jack in concern as he shook his head while holding his nose. I shivered when I heard a distinguish popping noise as he put his noes back in place. He looked up at Sao Feng still holding his noes as he inquired, "Shall we just call it square then?"

Sao Feng opened his mouth to speak only to be interrupted by Will, who surprisingly wasn't chained up with the rest of the crew, pushed his way through Sao Feng's men. "I think you might have forgotten to lock someone up," I stated as I smirked at Sao Feng.

"Release Elizabeth, Autumn, Alyssa, and Jade, they're not part of the bargain," Will stated as my smirk fell into an expression of utter shock. Sao Feng smirked down at me as I turned to Will. "And what bargain be that?" Barbossa inquired from beside me. "You heard Captain Turner. Release them!" Sao Feng ordered his men as they released the other three and the men that had their pistols trained on me pointed them at Jack. Alyssa ran over to my side as she clung to my leg, and glared at Sao Feng.

"Captain Turner?" Jack and I mumbled the shock look never leaving my face. "Aye, the perfidious rotter led a mutiny against us!" Gibbs growled. I took a deep breath and calmed myself. "You know I really shouldn't be shocked because you are known to do incredibly stupid things," I sighed as I glared at my best friend who shrank back from my gaze only slightly.

"I need the Pearl to free my father," he tried to explain, "That's the only reason I came on this voyage." "And all this time I believed it was to help me," I growled as my glare intensified. Will backed up with a guilty expression plastered on his face.

"He needs the Pearl. Captain Turner needs the Pearl!" Jack stated exasperatedly as he turned to Elizabeth, "And you felt guilty." He then turned to Barbossa as he spat, "and you and your Brethren Court." He then turned to address everyone on the ship as he inquired, "Did no one, besides Jade and Alyssa, come to save me just because they missed me?"

Everyone began to look at each other in an awkward silence. Marty's hand shot up as slowly but surely Pintel, Cotton, Regetti, and Jack the Monkey followed suit. "We're standing over there with them," Jack said as he wrapped an arm around my waist and held his hand out to Alyssa who took it in her own tiny hand. As we began to move toward them, Sao Feng's hand shot out and pulled Jack's shoulder up in a vice grip. Sao Feng told him that there was an old friend that would like to see him.

At this statement Jack's face twitched in disgust. "I'm not certain I can survive anymore visits from old friends," Jack grumbled as Sao Feng told him that they would find out. I turned around to see an EIT company ship approaching. 'Oh bugger,' was the only thought that ran through my head repeatedly.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The clinking of chains being locked into place, and the feel of the new weight biting into my wrist was all the proof I needed to know that this 'old friend' of Jack's was not a friendly one. Instead it just so happened to be the same bastard that sent my foster parents and Governor Swann to their untimely death and who also sent dear ole William to fetch Jack's compass for him like some sort of obedient and loyal dog.

I glared at the EITC agents and Royal Navy soldiers that adorned our precious ship as I stood beside Gibbs with Alyssa clinging to my right side in such a way that it looked like she was trying to mold herself to me.

I glanced over to my right to see Autumn standing there with a look in her eye that told me she was just itching to attack our enemies without showing any form of mercy should they even lay one more hand on her.

"My men are crew enough," Sao Feng's voice brought my attention to him and the Englishman EITC Agent better known as Mr. Mercer, Lord Beckett's right hand man or, what I like to call him, his flea infested mutt. Mercer looked at Sao Feng with a "Holier than thou" look as he stated simply, "Company ship, company crew."

Upon hearing what was being discussed, Will stepped forward and glared at Sao Feng his face plastered with disbelief at the older pirate's betrayal. "You agreed," Will hissed, "The Black Pear was to be mine!"

Sao Feng turned to the younger gentleman with a small cruel smile. "And so it was," he said innocently as he looked at two of his men that was closest to Will and nodded. One grasped Will's shoulders while the other nailed him with a solid fist to the gut effectively knocking all the air from Will's body.

Will doubled over in pain as the two men used this opportunity to chain his hands and place him right next to his beloved traitorous fiancée Elizabeth. I rolled my eyes and shook my head as I let out a bored sigh. This caused Will to shoot a glare my way. "We wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for your husband, _Jade_ ," he growled.

I sent my own glared back at my best friend as I retorted, "Think again, _William_. We wouldn't be in this mess if your lovely fiancé over there had kept her filthy paws off of my husband. Plus whose bright idea was it to strike a bargain with a pirate, and trust that they would up hold it. Certainly not mine."

Will let out a frustrated growl as we both turned our attention to what Sao Feng and Mercer were talking about. From what I was gathering from the little pieces I caught of their conversation Beckett had promised the Pearl to be his ship to which Mercer had replied that Beckett wasn't about to give a ship that could out run Davy Jones' Dutchman to a pirate, let alone Sao Feng. This new revelation made the Pirate Lord of Singapore furious.

Before Sao Feng could release his rage on the nearest object, though, Barbossa took a step toward his longtime friend and inquired, "Shame they're not bound to honor the Code of the Brethren, isn't it?" Sao Feng turned to face the Barbossa who took that as a sign to continue his initial thought. "Because honor's a hard thing to come by now-a-days," He stated.

Sao Feng's glare burned more intensely as he gazed at Barbossa as if he was the one that had costed him the Pearl. "There is no honor to remaining with the losing side. Leaving it for the winning side... That's just good business," Sao Feng hissed in reply to Barbossa as his eyes fell upon me the look in them softening just a bit.

"The losing side, you say?" Barbossa asked as I stepped closer to Autumn moving Alyssa with me in the process. I didn't like the look Sao Feng was giving me and he seemed to notice this as a smirk graced his lips, but after a few more unnerving seconds he, luckily, turned his attention back to Barbossa.

"They have the Dutchman," he answered the man, "Now the Pearl! And what do the Brethren have?" I looked over at Barbossa as I saw a smirk grace his lips and a mischievous glint brightening his eyes. I quirked an eyebrow waiting to hear his reply with bated breath. "We have," Barbossa began dramatically with a soft whisper, "Calypso."

At that statement, Sao Feng's eyes began to examine me and Elizabeth with such intensity that I felt like it was beginning to get hard to breathe. Soon after he let out a soft disbelieving laugh as he turned his gaze back to Barbossa, who had turned to look at Elizabeth and I to see what Sao Feng was looking at. "Calypso," Sao Feng sneered as Barbossa turned his attention back to the man, "an old legend."

Barbossa shook his head. "No," he denied, "The goddess herself, bound in human form." Sao Feng cocked his head to the side slightly as he waited for the man to continue on his explanation. "Imagine," Barbossa stated, "all the power of the seas brought to bear against our enemy." This seemed to convince Sao Feng a little as his gaze shot back over to me then to Elizabeth and back to Barbossa. "I intend to release her," Barbossa explained, "but for that i need the Brethren Court... All the court." With that being said he picked up Sao Feng's necklace thingy and held it between his fingers for a brief moment before letting it fall back to rest on the man chest again.

Sao Feng seemed to become more interested now in Barbossa's plan as he inquired, "What are you proposing, Captain?" "What be accepting, Cap'n?" Barbossa asked as Sao Feng turned towards Elizabeth. "The girl," he stated as he motion to Elizabeth. "What?" Elizabeth asked astonished.

"And Jade," Sao Feng finished his statement as his eyes fell upon me with a smirk gracing his lips. "What?!" I cried as I glared at the Pirate Lord in front of me this only causing his smirk to widen into a creepy grin.

"Elizabeth is not part of any bargain," Will growled causing everyone's attention to go to him. "Neither is Jade," Autumn stated with the same malice that Will held in his voice as she glared at Sao Feng. Barbossa nodded as he turned to Sao Feng. "Out of the question," he translated trying to talk him out of it. Sao Feng's gaze intense on both Elizabeth and I as his voice shook out, "It was not a question." "Done!" Elizabeth said finally getting sick of being under the scrutinizing gaze.

I glared at her, and rolled my eyes only to be reminded of the situation that we were in when my gaze landed on a EITC Agent picking their noses. I grimaced in disgust as I sighed in defeat. "If it gets us out of this mess...," I deadpanned as I shook my head and looked down at Alyssa and up at Autumn, "Done."

"What?! Not done!" Will and Autumn cried as they glared at both Elizabeth and I like we had gone mad. "You got us into this mess with Sao Feng. If it frees us then... Done!" Elizabeth growled. "Autumn, trust me, please... While I'm gone watch Alyssa," I whispered as Autumn nodded still not like the idea though. "Done!" I said again when I finally got Autumn's approval.

"Elizabeth they're pirates," Will stated trying to convince his beloved to agree with him. I scoffed at this remark as I retorted smartly, "And we're not?" Will sent a glare my way, but Elizabeth brought back his attention to her when she began to speak again. "Jade's right, and I have had more than enough dealings with," she growled as she shoved his shoulder as hard as she could making Will rock backwards slightly, "Pirates!"

Barbossa then looked at both of us with a smile as he inquired, "Then we have an accord?" I nodded and looked at Elizabeth who too had nodded making Barbossa and Sao Feng smile creepily at both of us.

I turned to Autumn as the chains that held us captive were removed. "Tell Jack what has happened, and where I am. Also that I will see him at Shipwreck Cove... Hopefully. Oh and tell him that I love him," I told my sister as I turned my gaze down to my daughter, " Alyssa, listen to yer father and yer Aunt Auti, understood?" Alyssa nodded in her cute little way as she replied, "Yes, Mum."

"Good, lass," I said as I knelt down and scooped her into my arms for one last hug before I turned and began to fight my way off the ship with Elizabeth trailing behind me. As we boarded Sao Feng's ship I turned to see a figure flying through the air and landing on board the Pearl. I smiled sadly knowing that it was Jack, and that he would be furious to find out that his wife willing used herself as a bargaining chip.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello my lovely readers,

So considering last week I was suppose to post one chapter, and I totally forgot about it. I have decided to not only post the previous chapter, but this one as well. Also I might post another chapter this week (Key word: MIGHT) I don't really know if I'll be able to or not. Without any further interruptions here is Chapter 11 it is fairly long, so I hope you like it :) and like always Please review just no hate. If you don't like the story don't read it.

~Prettyangel18~

* * *

Chapter 11

Alyssa's POV

After Mum released me from her hold, a battle broke out, and Mum began to fight her way through the throng of soldiers that blocked her path as I watched her retreating form. My attention was pulled away from my mum, though, when Aunt Auti pulled me to her side to protect me from all the craziness around us.

When it started to die down, and all the bad guys started to jump ship. Aunt Autumn allowed me to walk around with a little more freedom, but not much. I looked over the side of the ship to see the creepy captain from Singapore's ship sailing away, but soon enough my attention was yet again stolen when I heard a canon being fired, and Daddy flying through the air. I raced to the railing along with the others on board to see where he was.

"And that was without a single drop of rum," I heard behind me causing me to twirl around and look up at him perched on top of the decoration craved into the back of the ship. Daddy jumped down from his perch as I ran up to him.

Daddy scooped me up into his arms, and turned to Aunt Auti and the other crew members who had followed behind me while grasping onto Will's shoulder effectively bringing him in front of Daddy. He glared at Will, and without shifting his eyes he order Aunt Auti and the other crew members that brought Will to him to through Will in the brig.

After he seen them take Will out of his sight, he turned his attention to me. "Where's yer mum?" he asked. I felt uneasy as I remember what Mum had said to Aunt Auti. "Ask Aunt Auti... She knows," I said sadly with a shrug of my shoulders.

Jack's POV

"Where's yer mum?" I asked Alyssa as her big chocolate brown orbs looked back at me with what looked like uneasy glint in her eyes. "Ask Aunt Auti... she knows," she replied solemnly as she shrugged her shoulders.

My mind began to race as I glanced around the deck trying to find a worthy applicant to watch my darling little girl. My eyes landed on Mr. Gibbs, who wasn't that far from where we were standing. "Mr. Gibbs," I called the older man over as I placed Alyssa back down safely onto the deck.

Mr. Gibbs hurried over to where we were standing, and awaited further instructions. "Watch after Alyssa while I go find my sister-in-law," I ordered as I walked away from them both. I walked below, and made my way for the brig knowing that was the last place she was headed to.

When I arrived though, it was empty save for the whelp that I had sent down here. He glared at me as he growled, "Come to insult me more?" I ignored him as I went to duck back out of the room only to come up short by his next statement. "I'm surprised that you're not furious right now... Does Jade mean that little to you?" He inquired.

I turned to the younger man as I quirked an eyebrow. "What are you going on about now?" I replied. "Oh so you don't know yet... Forget I said anything," he replied. What the bloody hell? Was he really trying to act like me right now? I shook my head as I turned and ducked out of the room.

As I made my way towards Autumn's room, Will's statement seemed to strike a chord in me as I became more worried about the whereabouts of my wife. When I had made it to the level where her room was, I stopped outside the kitchen door upon hear the distinct clanging noise of pots and pans.

I conveniently remembered that it was Autumn's duty to cook dinner tonight, so I shook off the worried feeling I had and I pushed the door open entering to find my sister-in-law getting the ingredients out of one of the many cupboards.

"Autumn!" I called out into the quiet space between us. This startled the strawberry blonde as she turned to fix me with one of her famous paralyzing glares. "BLOODY HELL, JACK! Was that really necessary?!" she cried.

I ignored her question as I cut straight to the point. "Where is me darling wife?" I asked as I watched her face to see if her expression made any changes like Alyssa's. Low and behold it didn't go unnoticed by me when she became tense, and a nervous expression passed over her face. This caused the worried feeling to come back ten times worse.

"Well you see, Jack-," she began to answer before I cut her off. "What happened to your sister?" I demanded through gritted teeth.

Autumn sighed as she nodded toward a table in the corner of the room that had two chairs placed around it. "It's a long story, Jack. I suggest we sit down," she replied. I nodded and followed the woman over to the old table that seemed to have seen better days.

We sat down, and Autumn began retelling everything that I had missed. From the discussion between Barbossa and Sao Feng to Jade willingly allowing herself become a bargaining chip. I felt rage take a hold of me as I stood up quickly from my chair causing the poor thing to slam to the ground.

"Why didn't you stop her?!" I growled furious at the fact that it seemed like Autumn didn't do a damn thing to stop my wife from doing something as rash as this. "I TRIED, JACK, BUT SHE WOULDN'T HAVE ANY OF IT! Do you really think I would stand idly by as my sister did something incredibly stupid as this?!" Autumn shot back.

"OBVIOUSLY, YOU DID BECAUSE SHE'S NOT HERE! SHE ALWAYS LISTEN TO YOU!" I growled. "NOT ALWAYS!" She argued back as she fixed me with a glare. I threw my arms in the air in exasperation. Looking up at the ceiling, I took a deep breath, and calmed myself before I could make the brash decision to throw her in the brig to keep the whelp company.

'Bloody hell, Jade, I would expect this behavior from William, but not you. What the bloody hell is wrong with you?! Using yourself as a bloody bargaining chip! _**WILLINGLY**_ to be exact!,' I cursed my wife mentally. "Anything else happen while I was gone," I inquired as I looked upon my sister-in-law again a lot more composed than I was a few moments ago.

"Besides the adoring gazes that Sao Feng sent your wife way before finding out Barbossa plans-," Her reply was cut short as my gaze hardened. "WHAT?!" I asked through gritted teeth.

Autumn's expression changed to that of a look that read 'Oops...'. The mixture of rage and another emotion I couldn't place took hold of my heart in a death grip as I ran a hand over my face. I allowed my hand to snap back to its original place at my side.

"If he so much as lays a finger on her. I'll bloody kill him," I growled through clench teeth as my glare met Autumn's gaze. "As you were, Autumn," I order as I threw the door opened and walked back out into the hall and made my way back to my daughter.

'Jade, you better know full and well what the bloody hell you're doing, luv,' I thought as I made my ascent to the deck.

Jade's POV

Ever since Elizabeth and I were brought on the Empress, we have been treated like we were royalty. Elizabeth had no problem with this, and I would like to think it's because she was use to this treat considering she was the former governor of Port Royal's daughter. Me on the other hand, I wasn't comfortable with this at all considering I had a feeling that Sao Feng had an alternative motive.

We were both clothed in the finest clothing they had available on board the ship, and our hands were washed with water that had flower petals and different kinds of herbal leaves in it. Sao Feng came into the room we were placed in speaking his native language. The women who had dressed us in these clothes bowed to us in a respectful manner, and left the room as Sao Feng made his way over to us.

Sao Feng looked at me as he began to speak in a hushed tone, "You look lovely, Jade." This made me feel a bit uncomfortable under his gaze as I prayed that he would turn his attention away from me. My prayers were answered when his gaze fell upon my 'traveling companion' as he began to speak again. "By this time tomorrow, we will arrive at Shipwreck Cove, and you'll be free... Calypso," He stated as his gaze landed on me yet again. This caused Elizabeth and I to exchange a confuse look. "E-excuse me?" I asked as I looked at him with incredulously.

"I noticed that you could be so calm one minute then become harsh in no time when it came to being around pirates like myself," Sao Feng explained, "Just like the sea that you can't stand to be away from..." I stood there frozen not wanting to tell him that I was not Calypso since I wanted to know what he was planning. 'If he thinks I am Calypso then why is Elizabeth here?' I wondered as I watched him closely.

As if he read my mind, he looked over at Elizabeth and began into his explanation. "It is more or less part of my revenge to the Turner boy for trying to steal the charts ," he explained turning his gaze back to me and stepped closer towards me, "Furthermore, you are both strong women, but you are stronger than her, Calypso. Tis not a name you fancy, I imagine, out of the many that you have... but tis what we call you."

"'We' being who exactly?" I inquired as I took a slight step backwards. "So you confirm it," Sao Feng nodded pleased with a knowing smirk gracing his lips as he took another step forward. "Confirm what? You haven't told her anything yet," Elizabeth stated smartly in what looked like an attempt to take his attention away from me which I was very grateful for.

He turned his attention to her with a bored expression on his face as I took a full step backwards away from him only to have my back rest against one of the support beams in the room. "The Brethren Court, not I," He explained as he turned his attention back to me. He seemed to notice that I had moved as a smile crept onto his lips as he took a full step forward.

He continued to talk about how the first court decided to bound Calypso into human form as he circled the around the support beam that my back rested against. "They bound you to human form so that the rule of the sea would belong to man and not-," I cut his story tell short. "To me," I finished his statement as he came back into my view.

A smirk was one of the prominent features on his face as came to stand in front of me. His face only mere inches from mine as his eyes soften with the look that I only seen Jack give me. 'Bear with it, Jade,' I mentally told myself, 'He'll get to his point eventually.'

"But one such as you should never be anything less than what you are," he breathed as I saw his eyes trail down to my lips which was the proverbial straw that broken the proverbial camel's back. "Pretty speech from a captor," I stated from between gritted teeth as his eyes met my intense glare. "Words whispered through prison bars lose their charm," Elizabeth stated as she came to stand beside me.

"Can I be blamed for my efforts?" He asked innocently as he backed away from me and glanced over at Elizabeth, "All men are drawn to the sea, perilous though it may be."

"And some men offer desire as justification for their crimes," Elizabeth countered. "I simply offer my desire," Sao Feng stated as his gaze turned back to me and he held his arms out. "And what's in it for me?" I inquired.

He smiled softly as he replied, "I would have your gifts, should you choose to give them." "How is that beneficial to me, exactly?" I inquired only to be ignoring as Elizabeth spoke up. "And if she choose not to?" Elizabeth asked.

Sao Feng's expression changed drastically as he began to shake slightly. "Then I will take...," his voice shook, "Your fury!" He shoved me against the support beam and smashed his lips to mine. The initial shock didn't last long as I began fighting back mere seconds after his lips made contact with my own.

When I finally shoved him back, I scratched the side of his face in the process. "Jade!" Elizabeth cried as she placed a comforting hand on my shoulder, "Are you alright?" My eyes were wide as I saw Sao Feng turned holding a hand to the side of his face.

His gaze met mine and the unmistakable rage burned bright in them. He lowered his hand, and began to advance on me when he was suddenly flung across the room when a cannon ball came through the wall. Elizabeth and I both turned to protect our faces from the blast as our fancy head dresses were blown completely off the top of our heads.

When we finally recovered from the shock, we both turned to see Sao Feng impaled and pinned to the wall by a piece of the ship that had been dislodged by the cannon ball. I walked forward cautiously as I called out, "Sao Feng?"

I walked over to the man's side with Elizabeth not that far behind me. He grasped his necklace thingy, and yanked it off of his neck as he held it out to me. "Here, Jade, please," he rasped as I fell to my knees when another cannon ball rocked the ship.

I reached out cautiously and wrapped my fingers around it. He pulled me forward as he looked at me with the same soft expression he had worn many times before. "With all nine pieces of eight... you will be free. You are captain now," He gasped out. My eyes widened in shock. "Me?" I asked dumbly. "Go in my place to Shipwreck Cove," He ignored my question, "I've always loved you since the first time I laid eyes on you... Jack never deserved you and your undying loyalty... Forgive me... Ca..lyp...so." With that his last breath left his body and his hold on me slackened.

I looked down at the necklace as a tear escaped my eye. I reached out a shaky hand, and closed his eyelids making him look like he was resting peacefully. I heard Tai's frantic voice crying out for his captain. I turned when I heard Tai pause in his frantic yelling to see him standing. He took of his hat, and placed it over his chest as his eyes looked in disbelief at his the cadaver of his former captain.

"What did he tell you, Jade?" Tai demanded as his eyes seemed to follow me as I stood up. "He made me captain," I whispered barely audible. He nodded as we all climbing the stairs to the deck to survey the damage being done.

When we got there, we were snatched sideways. I began to fight back against our mysterious captors, but froze when a sword was pressed to my throat. "Elizabeth... Jade...," spoke a familiar voice as my eyes searched the crowd on deck for the owner of the voice. "James," I heard Elizabeth gasp from behind me as my eyes just land on said man. I shoved the arm and sword away from me as I followed Elizabeth down the steps to the deck.

"Thank God! You're both alive," He stated relived. I looked at him suspiciously considering ever since I could remember he had always hated me. He hugged us both which I had to resisted the urge to squirm out of his hold. "Your fathers will be overjoyed to know you're safe," He stated with a gleeful smile.

I glared at him as I growled, "You're kidding right? Please tell me that he didn't just say that." Elizabeth put a hand on my shoulder to refine me from doing anything rashly. "Our fathers are dead," Elizabeth stated as she shot him a disbelieving look.

"No, that can't be true. Jade, your mother and both of your fathers returned to England last week," James defended. "Did Lord Beckett tell you that?" I spat bitterly. I saw the look on his face change to an array of different expressions.

All of a sudden, I heard Davy Jones voice call over all of the mayhem effectively silencing it. "Who among you do you name as Captain?!" he inquired as I turned my attention to him. Tai pointed at me and the rest of the crew followed his example as I sighed, and rolled my eyes. Norrington looked at me in with an incredulous look, and Jones seemed to recognize me instantly as he smirked. "Captain, eh?" Jones inquired, "I see you've gone a long way from being Jack Sparrow's wife. How is Miss Alyssa?" He cackled at the sight of me sending him a death glare his way.

Before I could retort something back in a smart matter, Norrington spoke up. "Tow the ship," He commanded, "Put the prisoners in the brig. The Captain and her companion shall have my quarters." I turned my attention back to Norrington, and glared as I resisted the urge to slap him. "Thank you, sir," I said through gritted teeth, " but I think my companion and I would prefer to remain with our crew."

"Elizabeth, Jade, I swear I didn't know," he denied as he went to grab our arms. I snatched my arm back before he could even touch me. "Know what exactly?" I asked smartly, "Which side you chose?" Elizabeth and I both backed away from James and stood with our newly acquired crew. "Well now you do," Elizabeth stated as we were all escorted onto the Fly Dutchman, and down below deck to the brig.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Jade's POV

Ever since we were thrown into this barnacled infested cell, we were treated like animals. Not that I expected anything more. My newly acquired crew was gathered around Tai in one of the corners behind that support beam in the middle of the room as they all had their heads bow while they talked amongst themselves. No doubt they were discussing Sao Feng's passing and his decision on making me captain. How can I tell this? Well it's very evident when I heard his name being muttered, and mine seemed to pass through their hushed tones a few times.

Elizabeth kept bugging the crew members of the Flying Dutchman as they passed by our cell when we first got here asking them for "Bootstrap" Bill. I knew Bootstrap was a crew member on this ship considering he was the one to deliver Jones' "message" in the form of a black spot on Jack's hand all those months ago, but hadn't seen hide nor hair of the man when we came on broad. I soon found out why when Bootstrap spoke from within our cell. Elizabeth had went over to him, and talked to him.

I on the other hand had sat down in front of the support beam in the middle of the room, pulled my knees up to my chest (with little difficulty), and I have remained here. I have allowed my brain to haunt me with the images of Sao Feng's death, and the events that led up to his death. I didn't have the strength mentally to shake the images from my mind's eye.

I was thankfully saved from these images though when my eyes caught movement from my right side. I looked over expecting to see Elizabeth, but instead it was Tai who sat down beside me. The rest of my crew seemed to have stayed in the corner since it was just him. We sat there for a few quiet moments until the Tai decided to disturb it.

"The men won't respect you if this is how you are going to act after every tragedy," Tai whispered as he glared at me. I sighed as I sent him back my own glare and stood up from my position. "I don't know what you're talking about," I growled. Tai quirked an eyebrow, and stared at me with a look that seemed to see right through my facade.

"What?" I inquired irritably. Tai shrugged his shoulders as he seemed to, reluctantly; drop the subject as he asked, "So how do you plan to get us out of this mess, Captain Jade?" I groaned mentally as I replied, "I'm working on it."

* * *

Alyssa's POV

"Daddy, are you okay?" I asked my father. He had been acting strange, for him at least, ever since he talked to Aunt Auti. I know that he misses Mum a lot, but I think he's trying to hide it. I was lying in my bed while he was tucking me in when I had the urge to ask him that question.

Daddy nodded as he smiled softly and replied, "Aye, luv. I'm fine." He ruffled my hair slightly as I glared at him for messing up my hair that took Aunt Auti a while to brush out.

I saw sadness in his eyes as he petted the top of my head, and soon enough his eyes got a distant look to them like he was in deep thought. "You miss Mum don't you?" the question escaped me before I could stop it. His eyes focused again as he looked at me.

He sat there silent for a little while before he finally spoke. "I'm not hiding it well, am I?" Daddy asked as he sighed sadly. I shook my head as I replied, "No, but you hide it better than she did when she missed you."

"Really now?" Daddy asked surprised at this new piece of information. I nodded, "There would be some days that she would suck it up and go on, but there were also day I would find her by herself glaring out at the sea."

The room became quiet as Daddy seemed to be thinking about what I had told him, but soon enough he broke the silence as he kissed my forehead. "Get some sleep, luv," he told me as he covered me up with a blanket, "We'll see Mum tomorrow."

A yawn escaped me and before Daddy left the room I whispered, "G'night, Daddy. I love you." "I love you too, darling," he whispered back as he left the room shutting the door behind me.

As darkness began to overtake me, the last thought in my mind passed through my mind. 'I hope you're ok, Mum... Daddy and I really miss you.' With that last thought I yawn yet again as I allowed the darkness drag me into a dream filled slumber.

* * *

Jade's POV

I still didn't have a plan of escape, and at the moment I was all for winging it like Jack which was basically the only plan that seemed to have a higher success rate right now. Elizabeth and the rest of my newly acquired crew came to stand beside Tai and I. I knew I had to put my anger and hate toward Elizabeth aside if we were to get out of here.

I was about to put my winging skills to work when Norrington showed up. 'Just my luck,' I thought bitterly as I glared at the man on the other side of the bars. He pulled out the keys to our cell, and opened the door. I looked at him suspiciously wondering what the bloody hell he was doing here.

"Come with me," Norrington ordered as Elizabeth and I shared a look. We both turned our attention back to him as my crew waited for my order to go. "Quickly!" He hissed when he noticed we weren't going to move.

When I was finally convinced that this wasn't some elaborate plan of his that could get us killed, I turned to Tai and nodded to which he ordered the men to exit the cell. Elizabeth and I followed them out as we both paused in front of James. "What are you playing at?" I hissed as I stared him down with an intense glare. "I'm choosing a side," He replied. This was good enough for me as I ran after my crew with Elizabeth and James following behind me. 'Just my luck!' I thought cheerfully.

I reached my crew to find them climbing over to our ship by using the ropes that were being used to tow it behind the Flying Dutchman. I was thankful for once in my life that James was actually acting helping us. "Do not go to Shipwreck Cove," he demanded frantically, "Beckett knows about the meeting of the Brethren. I fear there may be a traitor among them."

"Aw I didn't know you care so much about me, James," I said sweetly which earned me a glare from the man, "Ah, so we're finally back to old times. Seriously though we still have to go to Shipwreck Cove. There is a very important message we have to deliver." James quirked an eyebrow, but when I didn't elaborate on the subject he just nodded.

"Just be careful," he said more to Elizabeth than me. "Always am. Bye, Mr. Norrington," I replied smartly as curtsied and grabbed one of the ropes shimming down it.

I was about half way to the ship when the ropes gave way, and I plummeted to the freezing dark water below. As I resurfaced I heard Elizabeth's scream, "JAMES! NO!" I looked up to the Dutchman to see James Norrington fall limply to the deck. I acted fast as I swam over to Elizabeth and helped her back to the Empress.

When we arrived on deck, I order Tai to set a course for Shipwreck Cove with all haste. I then turned to the two women who dress Elizabeth and I before, and told them to take us to the captain's quarters.

I helped Elizabeth into the room, not really pay attention to what it looked like; I walked her over to the bed so that she could sit. "Why are you helping me, Jade?" she inquired in disbelief after she had finally calmed herself. "I know how you feel right now. Also even after everything that has happened I would like to start over and be friends again, and this is what friends do, is it not?" I replied.

"I'm so sorry for putting you through that, Jade," she whispered. I nodded as I walked over to the clothing the women brought in for us. "Come on we got to find something suitable to wear tomorrow, Lizzy. Also we should get out of these wet clothes before we catch our death," I stated as she nodded. With that being said we both looked through the articles of clothing, but had to call the women back in for help.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Alyssa's POV

"Look alive and keep a weather eye," I heard Uncle Gibbs call out to the crew. It was mid-day and the sky was clear of any clouds which meant we wouldn't run into any storms... at least not yet.

Since Mum left Daddy has still acted very strangely. He seems more protective of me, and won't let me out of his sight. Even when he does, he makes sure that Aunt Auti or Uncle Gibbs are with me. I think the reason why he is like this is because he doesn't want something to happen to me. So here I was standing next to my father as I listen to Uncle Gibbs shout out to the crew who were staring at the rock face structure that we were sailing by.

"Not for naught it's called Shipwreck Island. Where lies Shipwreck Cove and the town of Shipwreck," Uncle Gibbs called out to the crew. I looked up at my father who was staring out a the rock face. I reached up and tugged on his pant leg trying to gain his attention. He snapped out of his trance as he looked down at me with a quirked brow. "What is it, luv?" He asked.

"What is Uncle Gibbs talking about, Daddy? That sounds like the last place we need to be. I mean the town is named Shipwreck for Pete's sake! We don't need the Pearl to become shipwrecked, Daddy," I cried as I looked up at him fearfully. The crew that stood near us began to laugh which angered me as I turned toward the lot a glared. "Oi! Shut Up!" I growled.

Daddy chuckled as he smiled down at me, and place his hand on top of my head ruffling the hair that sat atop my head. I folded my arms across my chest as I pouted as the crew began to laugh harder until someone shouted for them to get to work. "Calm down and don't worry, luv. You'll see soon enough," He said calmly.

I nodded as I stopped pouting, unfolded my arms, and watched the crew run around doing whatever needed to be done. I was engrossed in what they were doing that when I looked up to talk to Daddy I notice he wasn't standing behind me anymore.

 _'Where could've he gone?!'_ I thought as I frantically looked around me. When I spotted him walking up the stairs that led to the helm alongside Uncle Gibbs. I ran to catch up to him knowing that if I didn't follow he would probably have a panic attack trying to find me.

When I caught up to him, my attention was pulled toward the opposite side of the helm where Tia Dalma and Barbossa were glaring at each other. "It took nine pirate lords to bind you, _**Calypso**_ , and it'll take no less to set you free," Barbossa growled with so much venom that I honestly thought he would turn into a snake.

My eyes drifted over to Tia's face, and by the look of it she looked like she would be capable of turning him into one. I doubt that she would turn him into a snake by that look. Judging by that look she would turn him into a bug, and step on him repeatedly until there was nothing left.

"Master Pintel and Regetti!" Barbossa voice exploded across the deck as the two men rushed to stand behind Tia Dalma facing the man, "Take this fishwife to the brig." Regetti and Pintel both grasped an arm only for Tia to snatch her arms back so that they were resting on at her sides.

After I watched Tia getting escourted down to the brig, I turned to Daddy and looked up at him curious as to what just transpired. "Daddy," I whispered gaining his attention, "Did Tia Dalma do something wrong?" He turned his attention back to the place that Tia, Pintel, and Regetti had dispeared. He let out a breath as he replied, "I don't know, luv." With that being said, he put a hand on top of my head and ruffled my hair as he began to converse with Uncle Gibbs again.

I felt sad for the woman that I had grown to adore as like an Aunt. I had to get to the bottom of what was going on, and the only way to find out was to go ask Tia herself. Plus I get to see Will, too. Daddy had forbaded me from visiting him, so this would be a perfect opportunity to see my old friend.

I know what your thinking "He's still your friend after all that!" my answer is yes, yes he is I mean the only reason why he did all of that bad stuff was so that he could free his daddy. I would've done the same thing for my daddy. Heck I did!

... Well sort of -_-'

* * *

After dinner, I snuck into the kitchen, and I swiped a few bread rolls off of one of the plates that sat on one of the counters. I placed them in the gray satchel that had brought with me from my room.

The sachel was a gift that Mum had gotten me at one of them many ports we stop while we were searching for Daddy. I must say though the satchel had seen better days as now it looked like the only thing that seemed to hold it together was the patches that Mum had sewn on.

Once I made sure my "borrowed" bread rolls weren't going to be noticed missing (I put to rocks that looked like the rolls underneath the rest of the rolls), I opened the door to the kitchen a crack, and looked through it to make sure no one was still in the hallway. When I figured that there wasn't anyone out in the hallway I began to make my way down to the brig.

I got to the entrance of the brig with no problems from anyone... In fact it was strangely quiet when I passed the crew's quarters. Usually after dinner some of the crew would go get ready for bed and the hallways would be full of stinky sweaty men trying to cram themselves into their quaters to catch some shut eye, but instead the hallway was empty and smelled a lot better.

None the less I had made it to my destination, and I was gald for the lack of interfernce.

 _'I have to make this quick before Daddy notices I'm not with Aunt Auti or Uncle Gibbs,'_ I thought I opened the door and slipped inside. I noticed that the latern in the brig was already lit, but no one was there which was very strange that no one had blew it out.

"Alyssa, What are ya doin down 'ere, gurl? Don't ya know dat ya might git caught?" came a very familiar voice. My eyes snapped to where Tia Dalma sat in the only cell that we had. I smiled brightly at the older woman, but the smile soon vanished when I noticed Will wasn't there.

"E's not 'ere, gurl. Him escaped long before I got 'ere," she answered my unasked question as I came to stand in front of her cell. I nodded as I smiled and replied, "I don't care if I get caught. I just wanted to see that you were okay."

She smiled as she knelt down a little bit so that we were close to the same height. "Tis a shame dat you an' your mother are caught in da middle of this war. I'll make you a promise to ye, Alyssa. Once I am re-leased from this I will protect you an' your mother," she promised.

I felt a little confused and as I went to open my mouth to ask her what was going on she had cut me off. "Now run a long little one before your father has a heart attack, and before someone catches ya talking to me," she said in a voice that had a sense of finality to it.

I nodded reluctantly and turned to leave, but then remembered the bread rolls I had taken. I turned back around and opened my satchel and pulled out the two rolls, and walked closer to the cell.

Tia looked down at me with a quirked brow. I smiled up at her as I passed them in between the bars. "I thought that you would be hungry, so I swiped them from the kitchen after dinner," I explained as I smiled up at her. She began to laugh as she took the rolls and stated, "Ya are yer father's daughter, jus like witty Jack." My smile broaden as I giggled.

I turned around and left the room not before saying, "I hope you'll be okay." With that I slipped out of the roomand ran up the stairs to the deck, but not before I dropped my satchel off in my room which was thankfully empty.

When I was on deck, Aunt Auti walked towards me. "There you are!" she called out to me. I notice the look on her face was one of panic. "Come on, Aly, yer Dad's been lookin for ya. Silly girl, ya had him in a panic," she said as she picked me up and began to walk to where Daddy stood.

I giggled nervously as I whispered, "Sorry 'bout that." To which she mummble something a long the lines of me being the death of her.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Alyssa's POV

After getting lectured by Aunt Auti, and almost smothered by Daddy. I made sure that I stayed close to him so that he didn't have another panic attack. We were now entering Shipwreck Cove, which I still thought was a bad idea, that was until I saw the reason why it was called Shipwreck Cove... I mean they made a fortress out of shipwrecked ships (haha say that 10 times fast). I was really paying attention to what was being said though since I was stil thinking about my conversation I had with Tia.

I had a weird feeling that something bad was about to happen, and not only that when did Will escape? I was going to tell Daddy, but then I knew I would have to explain why I was in the brig in the first place. So, of course, I decided to keep quiet about it.

"There's not been a gathering like this in our life time," Barbossa's voice drew me out of my thoughts as Daddy adjusted me on his hip. "And I owe them all money," Daddy muttered bitterly as I snorted at the expression his face held. He turned his head towards me to look at me as I instantly looked anywhere, but him.

When we made it to the dock, we tied off the ship to the dock below and headed into town to the place that Daddy and Barbossa were to meet with the other Pirate Lords. I leaned in closer to Daddy as we pushed through the crowd of drunken men and women tried to stuff themselves into the taverns that lined the wooden streets.

I noticed how Daddy seemed to know this place like the back of his hand as he weaved through throng of people. "Daddy, how do you know where we're going if this is the first gathering in your lifetime?" I asked.

He smiled as he stared straight ahead, and replied, "Because, luv, this is where your Mum and I grew up before we were old enough to sail with our parents." "WOW! Really?!" I cried in amazement. He nodded, but then his expression turned strange for a moment before a smile returned. The rest of the way to our destination was silent.

When we got to the meeting room, Daddy put me down on my feet, and I stood by Uncle Gibbs and Aunt Auti. I looked around the room. Nothing seemed really interesting, but I was wondering about what was behind the door that had stairs that led up to it in the far left corner of the room. I notice the door was opened a crack, and that there was movement inside that room.

Before I could ask about it though, the pirate lords started to file into the room. I notice that Mum hadn't shown up yet, and I turned to Aunt Auti with a quirked brow. "Aunt Auti," I whispered as looked down at me, "Where's Mum?"

Aunt Auti's expression turned to one of worry as she looked around the room as well. "She's not here yet. Don't worry she will be, though," she said calmly. I nodded, but my attention was captured back to what was currently happening as the Pirate Lords began their meeting.

 _'Please hurry Mum'_

Jade POV

"Sparrow!" I heard the distinct growl of one of the Pirate Lords call. A smirked plastered itself on my face as I shook my head. _'Still annoying the hell out of everybody, Jack,'_ I thought as I turned to Tai who stood on my left side. "You're going to help me right?" I asked the man. He responded with a shrug of his shoulders. "Nice to know you have my back, bloody git," I scoffed bitterly as Tai only glared at me.

"Don't worry, Jade. I've got your back," Elizabeth said. _'I'd rather you be where I can see you,'_ I thought bitterly... Okay yes I know we put all that behind us, but I just can't completely trust her.

None the less I had to deal with the cards I was dealt and she was the only one that I trusted... Some what, so reluctantly I nodded a thanks to her. I sighed wanting so badly to be back on the Pearl with Jack curled up in our bed not having to worry about any of this shit. I shook my head. _'FOCUS, JADE! There'll be time for that later!'_ I thought.

"Might I point out we are still short one pirate lord, and I'm content as a cucumber to wait until Sao Feng joins us," I heard Jack's voice. At the mention of Sao Feng's name I felt a pang of pain hit my heart, but I took a deep breath.

 _'You're in for the shock of your life,'_ I thought bitterly.

"There's your cue, _**Captain**_ ," Tai mocked as a smiled showing is dirty teeth. I really wanted to punch him in the face, but took a deep breath. "Oh gee I thought that was your cue," I snapped back sarcastically.

I stepped into the view of the whole room with Sa- I mean my crew and Elizabeth behind me. I took a deep breath as my voice rang out with the one statement I would've never imagine I would be saying. "Sao Feng is dead," I stated, "He fell to the Flying Dutchman."

To say that everyone was shocked, would be the understatement of the year. Hell the look on Jack's face was priceless as I thrust my cutlass into the globe that sat off to the side of the entrance to the room.

"He made you CAPTAIN?!" Jack cried out in disbelief. I notice a look come over his something akin to rage, worry, and relief. I sent a small smile to him, but was brought back to the current situation when Elizabeth cried out among the many voices that were shouting, "Listen! Listen to her!"

Everyone quieted down as they watched me carefully. I took a deep breath as I said, "Our location has been betrayed. Jones is under the command of Lord Beckett, and they're on their way here."

"Who is this betrayer?" Pirate Lord Gentleman Jocard called out as he looked around the room as if trying to find them in this room. "Not likely anyone among us," Barbossa said trying to calm down the rest of the pirate lords.

I looked over at the crew that stood behind Jack and notice that Will wasn't there, but before I could asked Elizabeth spoke the words I was thinking as she inquired, "Where's Will?" "Not among us," Jack replied as he looked at me as if he was assessing my physical state to make sure I wasn't harmed. I sent him another reassuring smile in which he returned.

"It matters not how they found us. The question is, what will we do now that they have?" Barbossa inquired as I turned my attention back to what was happening. "We fight," Elizabeth stated as I turned a glared at her.

 _'You're getting ahead of yourself,'_ I growled at her mentally even though I knew she couldn't hear what I had just said. Then the worst case scenario happened. Lizzy and I were laughed at... Well at least Lizzy was, but still it was the only solution that both of us came up with. I sent a glare towards Jack when I noticed he was laughing to which caused him to stop laughing.

"Shipwreck Cove is a fortress. A well-supplied fortress. There is no need to fight if they cannot get to us," Mistress Ching said with mirth laced in her voice. _'I already know this. Elizabeth and I went over this while we were trying to come up with a solution,'_ I thought as I shared a look with Elizabeth.

"We tried," Elizabeth whispered solemnly. "Told you they would reject it," Tai growled as a smirk graced his lips. "Shut your bloody mouth Tai before I shut it for you," I growled under my breath so that only he could hear, "I'm not done yet." I turned my attention back to the pirate lords.

I pursed my lips and brought a hand up to hold my chin gently in a stance that looked like I was pondering about life itself.

"This is true," I stated to which everyone looked upon me in curiosity, "Yes we have supplies, and yes we have the elements to protect us from an attack, but you seem to forget. Soon enough all these supplies that we have will run out sooner or later, and before that time we'll be at each others throats worse than we are now. So what happens if the Royal Navy sits in waiting outside for us after we run out of supplies? We'll all be dead. So any way you slice it we'll die whether its by starvation or Royal Navy picking us off as we leave this place." This was met by silence as the others ponder what I had just spoken.

"There be a third course though," Barbossa spoke up breaking the rare silence. I turned a glared at him curiously. _'What the hell do you mean a third course?!'_ I wondered as he smirked at me.

"In another age, at this very spot, the First Brethren Court captured the sea goddess and bound her in her bones," Barbossa stated with a nodded as the others agreed. "That was a mistake," He continued, "Oh we tamed the seas for ourselves, aye. But only to open the door for Beckett and his ILK!" _'Your just asking to get yourself killed, Barbossa. Quit while you're ahead!'_ was the only thought that ran through my head as I read the looks of the other pirate lords. Let just say they were not happy. I looked over a Jack and knew he was thinking the same as me as he was glaring at Barbossa intently.

"Better were the days when the mastery of the seas came not from bargains struck with eldritch creatures," Barbossa continued on with his speech. _'Just get on with it already! Get to the bloody point!'_ I was starting to get really impatient for him to finish.

"But from the sweat of a man's brow and the strength of this back. You all know this to be true," Barbossa stated in which we nodded, "Gentleman... Ladies..."

My eyes widened when I finally figured out where he was going with this.

 _'What ever you do, Barbossa, do not say-'_

"We must free Calypso," He finally stated. Which was met with the same silence as me except this one was a whole hell of a lot more tense than the one that had followed my speech. "Bloody hell," I cursed under my breath as I brought a hand up and smacked the palm of my hand against my forehead. "Now you've done it," I growled as I closed my eyes, "Let the shouting match begin."

So it commenced all the shouts and curses were thrown at him from everywhere. "Shoot him!" Ammand cried out. "Cut out his tongue!" Jocard cried out next. "Shoot him, cut out his tounge, then shoot his tounge, and then trim that bread!" Jack combined the two together as he made a snipping motion with his fingers near Barbossa's bread.

"Sao Feng would've agreed with Barbossa," Tai growled as I looked over at him. "Aye," Barbossa agreed. "Oh so now you want to help," I glared at Tai to which he stepped back. I then turned my attention to Barbossa. "And you unless you want to die within the next few minutes, which looks very likely, I would watch what you say from here on in, monkey boy. You already pissed them off," I growled as I turned my attention back to the riot that broke out.

"This is madness!" Elizabeth cried. I smirked as I said, "You haven't seen nothing yet." "This is politics," Jack added in. "Meanwhile, our enemies are bearing down on us," I commented as I let out a sigh as I rubbed my forehead. "If they not be here already," Barbossa agreed.

The fight stop when Barbossa pulled out his pistol, and shot into the air. "It was the first court that imprisoned Calypso. We should be the ones to set her free. And in her gratitude, she will see fit to grant us boons," Barbossa said to which I rolled my eyes. "They don't like the idea already most of which want to kill you at the moment for even suggesting it. There's only one that actually agrees with you," I snapped at him to which he glared at me.

"Whose boons? Your boons? Utterly deceptive twaddle speak says I," Jack inquired as I tried to keep myself from laughing. "If you have a better alternative, please, share," Barbossa said as he looked between Jack and I.

I raised my hands up and stated, "I've already stated my alternative." I looked over at Jack as he looked at me with the look I knew he was deep in thought. Finally he smirked at me as he turned to the rest of the court.

 _'Can't wait to hear what he has to say. This is going to be brilliant,'_ I thought as I wait patiently for him to share his thoughts.

"Cuttle fish," was the only word Jack said which made me feel like slapping my forehead again.

 _'Yup he has gone mad... I really shouldn't be surprised,'_ I thought as I watched him closely. He winked and smiled at me which made me very curious as to where he was going with this. "Aye, let us not, dear friends, forget our dear friends, the cuttle fish," Jack stated. I felt a tap on my shoulder as I turned to see who tapped me only to find Elizabeth there. "What is he talking about?" she inquired. I shrugged as I continued to watch Jack.

"Flipping glorious little sausages," Jack continued, "Pen them up together, they'll devour each other without a second thought. Human nature, isn't it?... or fish nature if you like. So, yes, we could hold up here well provisioned and well armed. Like Jade said we'll be dead, but about half of us will be dead within the month. Which is quite grim to me, anyway you slice it." He looked towards me from behind one of the Pirate Lord's chairs with one of those smiles that I very much loved to see.

I smiled back and nodded. _'I see where you're going now,'_ I thought as he turned back to his speech. "Or! As my learned colleague son naively suggests," Jack grumbled as he pointed to Barbossa, "we can release Calypso, and _**pray**_ that she will be merciful... I rather doubt it. Can we pretend she's anything other than a woman scorned like which fury hell hath no? We cannot. We are left with, but one option. I agree with Captain Jade Sparrow and I cannot believe thee words are coming out of me mouth, her colleague Elizabeth Swann. We must fight."

Elizabeth and I looked at each other and smiled as the Court looked like they were agreeing. I turned to Tai and smiled wickedly. "What was that you said, Tai?" I asked to which his answer was him groaning in annoyance.

"You've always run away from a fight!" Barbossa agrued childish as he glared at Jack. I rolled my eyes, and then caught Alyssa out of the corner of my eye. I smiled at her which she returned and I started to listen again.

"Have not!" Jack growled.

"Have so!"

"Have not!"

"Have so!"

"Have not!"

"You have so, and you know it!" Barbossa growled. "Have not. Slander and calumny. Even ask Jade," Jack stated back as everyone looked at me. "I'm not in this is between you two," I said.

Jack pouted, but it was gone as quickly as it came and he continued, "I have only ever embraced that oldest and noblest of pirate traditions. I submit that here now that is what we all must do. We must fight... to run away." "Aye!" All the pirate lords agreed except Barbossa.

 _'Thank you, Jack!'_ I thought as I smiled broadly at him.

"As per the code, an act of war and this be exactly that, can only be declared by the Pirate King," Barbossa said happily to which I glared at him. "You made that up!" Jack and I shouted at the same time. "Did I, now? I call on Cap'n Teague! _**Keeper of the Code**_!" Barbossa called out silencing the room. Jack and I both went ridged as our eyes locked again.

 _'Oh bloody hell,'_ I thought to myself.

One of Sumbhajee's men got shot after he said that we should just hang the code and I knew who it was before he could make his face be known. "Code is the law," his smooth voice rang through the room leaving an eerie feeling. Jack and I both twitched it had been a long time since I last seen him in fact the last time I seen him was just moments before I lost my memories. It still surprises me that I could forget someone such as him.

"You're in my way boy," Teague said and Jack moved aside for him. Teague nodded to me which I returned. Jack looked so much like his father that it was like you were looking at a younger version of Teague.

With a motion of his hand the code ws brought out by two elderly men. Elizabeth craned her neck to see it, but soon gave up. Teague let out a low whistled and a dog with the key came running up to the table to which Teague reached down and plucked it from the mutt's mouth. He patted the dogs head as he unlocked the book and opened it. He skimmed through it with Jack looking over his shoulder.

"Barbossa is right," Teague stated as he turned to look at Jack and then to me. "Hang on a minute," Jack said as he stepped forward to have a look. He read where Teague had been reading, and looked up at me with a nod. "Fancy that," he stated in surprise.

"There's not been a king since the first court, and that's not likely to change," Chevalle stated. I sighed know that he was right as I heard Teague tell Jack, "Not likely." It was as if he were hinting at something.

"Why not?" Elizabeth asked. "See, the pirate king is elected by popular votes," Gibbs explained. "And each pirate only votes for hisself," Barbossa said smartly. "Or in mine and Mistress Ching's case herself," I whispered to Elizabeth as she nodded.

"I call for a vote," Jack proclaimed to which Barbossa sighed and rolled his eyes, and Teague began to play his guitar.

 _'What could you possibly be up to now?'_ I thought as I watched Jack carefully who had a carefree smile plastered on his face.

"I vote for Ammand the Corsair!"

"Capitaine Chevalle, the penniless Frenchman!"

"Mistress Ching"

"Gentelman Jocard"

"Sumbhajee votes for Sumbhajee"

"Eduardo Villanueva!"

"Jade Sparrow," I voted to which Teague had paused in playing his guitar and looked up meeting my eyes. He smiled as he looked at Jack out of the corner of his eye.

"Barbossa"

"Jade Sparrow!" Jack voted.

"...WHAT?!" Elizabeth and I both cried in disbelief. "I know. Curious isn't it?" Jack asked with a smirk. "No, not really," Elizabeth stated as I nodded. Then another uproar started until Jack pointed out that they weren't keeping to the code. Which made Teague break a guitar string as he looked up from where he sat.

This in turn calmed everything down. "Very well. What say you, Captain Jade Sparrow. King of the Brethren Court?!" Mistress Ching inquired. "Prepare every vessel that floats. At dawn... we're at war," I said with a smirk as Jack nodded his approval.

"And so... We shall go to war," a high pitched voice that belonged to Sumbhajee called out into the room as all the pirate lords all agreed and started to leave.

I picked up Alyssa and hugged her, but as i went ot leave Jack's arm was around my waist as he led me over to where Teague sat. "I see you found her, Jack," Teague smiled, "and I even have a granddaughter, too."

"It's the only grandchild you'll get for a while," Jack grumbled as he began to reveal the horror tales of when I was pregnant for Alyssa to which Teague laughed.

It was a rare sight to see the old man laughing. When he finally calmed down a bit he turned his attention to me and said in a serious tone, "Jade, yer parents would be so proud of you." I nodded and smiled softly at the memory of my parents. "I know," I stated softly. Alyssa looked up at Jack as she asked, "Daddy who is he?" "This is your grandfather, darlin'" Jack replied as Alyssa turned toward Teague and looked him up and down.

"Daddy, he looks like an old fart," she whispered to Jack as I glared down at her. Teague's laugh boomed throughout the room as I lecture her about being rude.

When Teague was finally calmed down, he turned to his granddaughter and smiled. "What's yer name, lass?" he asked her. She grinned broadly as she stated proudly, "Alyssa Jane Sparrow." Teague chuckled as he looked at Jack. "I have some advice for you, boy," he said, "First don't let them go and second, it's not just about living forever. The trick is living with yourself forever."

We talked a little longer and had agreed to allow Alyssa to stay with her grandfather here until tomorrow morning so that Jack and I could have a little alone time, and give Auti and Gibbs a break from her... at least for one night.


	15. Chapter 15

Hello again my lovely readers,

Sorry if there are grammatical errors in this chapter I am really tired, and I had been working on this all day. So I hope you like it! So Please Review! Please no hate! And Enjoy

~Prettyangel18~

PS By the way thank you for all of the review I got so far on this story... Well actually on this entire series it means a lot, so thank you very much! ^_^

* * *

Chapter 15

After leaving Alyssa with Teague, Jack let go of my waist, and grabbed my hand instead effectively pulling me through the crowded wooden streets. He kept his face hidden from my view, but I knew he was furious due to how he was forcing his way through the throng of drunkards that got in our way.

I soon felt like he was trying to rip my damn arm off as a sharp pain shot through it. I tried to snatch my hand from his grasp only for him to tighten it. I gasped as another pang of pain shot through my arm. Either he didn't hear me or he was just ignoring me since this did not caused him to stop.

When we reached the Pearl, he still didn't let go until we were behind the doors that lead to our room (which he threw open with such force that I thought would have broken the damn thing). I heard the distinct sound of the lock on the door clicking after Jack had slammed the door shut behind us. I stood in the middle of the room as I waited for him to make his next move, and soon enough he finally turned to face me.

The undeniable rage flashed behind the chocolate brown eyes that I fell in love with all those years ago, but it was replaced with one of concern as Jack stepped towards me as I took a step away from him. "What is wrong with you?" I growled as I held the hand that he used to drag me here close to my chest in a protective manner.

Rage consumed his eyes again as he glared at me. "You! What the hell were you thinking?!" He demanded as he began to pace back and forth in front of me. "What are you talking about? You're not making any sense," I asked calmly.

Confusion gripped me as I watched him carefully trying to figure out a way to calm him down so that he would start making some bit of sense, but obviously what I said did the complete opposite of what I was intending to do.

"I mean when you ran off with Sao Feng! What the bloody hell were you thinking?!" Jack cried as it finally dawned on me why he was so furious.

"It was the only way, Jack!" I argued back.

"Only way for what?!" Jack seethed as he glared back at me.

"Sao Feng wasn't going to side with us to begin with, but Barbossa got him to strike a deal with him. Sao Feng told Barbossa that he wouldn't agree unless he met his terms," I tried to explain calmly only to have Jack's glared gain a lot more intensity.

"So instead of trying to get out of it you decided to agree with the terms!" Jack growled as he began to walk towards me. I walked backwards until my back hit the wall. Jack slammed his hands on either side of me as I began to really fear this side of him that I had never seen, but I wouldn't show him that I was.

"We didn't have any other choice! It was that or Sao Feng would have never agreed to go to the meeting. Not like that matters now considering what happened to him," I grumbled as flashes of what happened to my predecessor started to haunt my mind. "So you thought it was wise to go with a man who was looking at you like a bottle of Rum?! Not only that, but something could have happened to you, and I couldn't be there to protect you. Losing you again scares me more than anything." Jack snarled my eyes widened as I was struck with the realization of what this really was about.

I instantly regretted my decision to leave with Sao Feng as I looked into the eyes of my furious husband. "Cat got your tongue, Luv," Jack growled as he leaned his face closer to mine.

I lowered my head as I avoided his gaze.

"I know what I decided was probably the worst choice I could've chose, and I apologize for causing you to worry about me. But at the same time I'm not sorry for choosing to go," I growled as I clenched my fists at my sides, but winced instantly at the pain that traveled up the arm that he had used to guide me here, "Yes, it wasn't the most pleasant time being on board his ship, especially after Jones showed up and captured all of us minus Sao Feng who had been killed by a piece of a wall impaling the man right in front of my eyes, but we wouldn't have gotten this far. So you can't be completely mad about what I did!"

"Really?" Jack challenged as I lifted my head up and looked at him again.

Before I could say anything though, Jack pressed his lips to mine moving them against mine as his right hand left the wall to cup my left cheek. His left hand left the wall soon after and wrapped itself around my waist pulling me in closer to him as he deepen the kiss.

He pulled away and caressed my cheek as one of his charming smiles graced his lips as he rested his forehead against mine. "I think I have every right to be mad, but I think that you have suffered enough for the past few days. Furthermore you're right we wouldn't have gotten as far as we did with this meeting, luv," Jack whispered as he stared into my eyes, "Just promise me that you won't make me worry like that again, Jade. I could care less if it helps us with our plans or not. I just don't want to ever loose you."

"Promise," I stated softly as my own smile broke across my face. I reached up with my left hand (my uninjured hand) and cupped his right cheek pulling him down into another kiss. This was the start of a very long night that I hoped would never end.

* * *

The next morning came to fast for my liking, but I knew that what had to be done was more important then laying next to my husband for the rest of the day. So, reluctantly, I untangled myself from his arm and dragged the sheet that was wrapped around my form from the bed.

I walked over to the far left side of the room that had a table rested against the wall that held a basin and a pitcher full of water. After I was done freshening up I turned to the wardrobe, which stood right beside the table, that held my clothing and began to get dressed.

When I was done dressing, I wore black breeches that were held in place on my hips by a belt the also had my cutlass and pistol. The black breeches were tucked into my black cavalier boots (AN: Also known as buccaneer boots ^_^), and I wore a white undershirt with a maroon waistcoat over top of it.

I picked up the sheet, that I had long since discarded on the floor, and turned to find Jack sitting up in bed watching me. He looked amazing sitting there with the blankets pooling around his waist. I smiled at him which he returned with his own charming smile. "Good morning, Cap'n Sleeping Beauty. See something ya like?" I called over to him.

"Good mornin', luv, and to answer you're question... Yes, yes I do," he greeted amusement lacing his voice as he wrapped the blanket around his waist and got up from the bed and walked over to the wardrobe, and began to change.

As I wait for him, I walked over to our bed, and fixed it to look like we hadn't slept in it at all. After I was done with that, I looked over at Jack's night stand to see his hat resting there I smiled as an idea came to me. I looked over to Jack to see his back was turned toward me. He was fully dress and was just adjusting his cutlass on his hip.

I picked up his hat and placed it on my head as I turned around. "I'm going to go retrieve our daughter," I called over my shoulder as I walked out of the cabin, and onto the deck.

Before I could make it to the gangplank though, I felt the hat being lifted off my head, and a hand grasping my right hand, which didn't hurt at all, as Jack began leading me down the gangplank a lot more calmly than he had done the night before. He kissed the top of my head as we began our journey to Teague's place.

When we got there, Teague was sitting at a table in the meeting room with Alyssa sitting on his knee as they poured over the Code book. Teague was telling her what each code meant in terms that she would understand. I looked over at Jack who was smiling fondly at the sight himself before he steeled his face, and coughed gaining the attention of his father and daughter. "It's time to go," Jack stated glumly as Teague stared at him with an unreadable expression.

Teague nodded as he closed the book, pulled out the key from one of the many pockets on his coat, and locked the gigantic book up before setting Alyssa down on the ground as he left the room to put the book away. Alyssa walked over to me, and held her arms up as I picked her up. I set her on my hip just as Teague came back into the room.

Teague watched Alyssa play with my locks of hair before he finally grunted, "You're not thinking of taking her with us are ya, lass?" I looked over at the weathered looking old man as I sighed, "We have no other choice. Besides you, I don't trust anyone here well enough to watch over her while we're gone. I would leave Autumn here to watch over her, but we need all the help we can get considering who we're going up against."

Teague grunted as he took his hat off the table, and lead us out to the dock we were docked at. He hugged Alyssa and I both while telling Alyssa to be careful, and shook Jack's hand telling him that he would see him soon before he walked away to board his own ship.

~Time skip~

The sun was bright and high in the sky which was quiet opposite of the fog that face us at the moment, but on the brighter side all of the Pirate Lords' ships were lined up side by side as if we had made a barrier between them and Shipwreck Cove. I had left Tai in charge of my newly acquired ship while I was on the Pearl to which he gladly accepted.

All we were waiting for at the moment was for the Royal Navy showed their bloody faces. I stood by Jack as my eyes scanned the horizon waiting for something to happen. My eyes caught something coming out of the fog before us, and Marty had cried out that it was our enemy which caused everyone on deck to give out a battle cry. That was until there were more shadows of ships that appeared behind it.

The battle cries died down after we figured we were out numbered, and everyone seemed to turn to Jack who just smiled nervously as he said, "Parley?"

I rolled my eyes as I turned and walked over to Barbossa. "What are we going to do now?" I asked as Barbossa looked over at me. "Well we could-," he began to say when I fixed him with a glare. "If you even mention that we free her, I will gut you here and now," I growled to which Barbossa sighed.

"I think they want to meet with us!" Elizabeth called out to me as she pointed to the Royal Navy's flag ship. Sure enough they were signaling us to me them, and so Elizabeth, Barbossa, Jack, and I all loaded into a boat and rowed over to the spit of land that laid directly in between the two lines.

When we finally landed, we made sure that our boat wouldn't float away during our meeting, and began to strut over to where our enemies were waiting for us. I stared at each of the men that stood before us. Davy Jones stood in a bucket full of water and two or three more buckets behind him that lead to the boat that him, Beckett, and Will used to get here on.

 _'I wonder who had to fill those buckets with water... Probably Will since I can't picture that pompous ass doing any sort of hard labor,'_ I ponder, but then had to bite back a laugh at the image of Beckett filling buckets of water and setting them up so that the Captain of the Flying Dutchman could come on land.

When we finally stopped in front of them, I stood between Jack and Elizabeth as I studied my enemies. I became confused, though, about why Will was with them, but then remembered from the meeting last night when they said that the one who betrayed us wasn't among us there. I glared at Will as I asked softly, "How'd he join them anyway?"

"Don' know, but I figure we're 'bout ta find out," Barbossa mumbled as he, too, began to glare at Will. "So you be the cur that led these wolves to our door," Barbossa stated loud enough so that everyone could hear. "Don't blame Turner. He was merely the tool of your betrayal," Beckett defended as his voice called out across the space between us, "If you want to see it's grand architect, look to you're left."

I quirked a brow as I turned my head towards Jack who had looked to his left as well, but noticed that no one was beside him. He looked back towards Barbossa, Elizabeth, and I as my eyes widen. "You didn't," I hissed at Jack who just looked down for a moment before looking back up. "My hands are clean in this," Jack defended as he held up his dirty hands looking at them, "...Figuratively."

"My actions were my own and to my own purpose," Will spoke up finally, "Jack had nothing to do with this." "Well spoke. Listen to the tool," Jack stated as he nudged me. "Oh so the tool actually does have a voice," I growled bitterly, "Here I thought that Beckett was the only one who could speak for you." Will glared at me as I glared back, but he broke our glare off when Elizabeth spoke up.

"Will, Jade and I have been aboard the Dutchman. I understand the burden you bear, but I think that cause is lost," Elizabeth pleaded with him only for him to turn his glare on her. "No cause is lost if there is but one fool left to fight for it," Will answered as he turned his gaze to Jack. I glanced over at Jack out of the corner of my eye to see him smirking at Will. It was as if they were having a conversation with their eyes that none of us could ever hope to understand.

I turned my attention back to the matter at hand when Beckett began to reach for something as he spoke up yet again. "If Turner wasn't action on your behalf, then how did he come to give me this?" Beckett inquired as he pulled out Jack's compass.

My eyes widened yet again in shock, but they turned to mere slits when I turned my gaze onto my husband beside me. He winced when he met my gaze. "How _**EXACTLY**_ did William come by that compass, darling?" I hissed in a sickly sweet voice that only Jack, Elizabeth, and Barbossa could hear. Jack began tore his gaze away from mine as he tried to look at anything but me.

I felt betrayed now as unmistakable rage coursed through my veins. "And you were furious with me and _**my decisions**_ when you were back on the Pearl making a worse decision than me," I snarled. "Time and tide, luv?" Jack whispered as he looked back at me only to be met by my glare.

"You made a deal with me, Jack. To deliver the pirates, and here they are," Beckett's grating voice called out as he tossed Jack's compass to him which Jack caught easily, "Don't be bashful! Step up! Claim your reward!" "Your debt to me is still to be satisfied. One hundred years in servitude aboard the Dutchman. As a start," Jones snarled as he glared directly at Jack.

Elizabeth tapped my shoulder, and I turned to look at her. "Trade Jack for Will?" She offered. I thought about it for a few moments. We would be trading one betrayer for another... I didn't really like the odds of that plus I still wanted to ring Jack's neck for the stunt he pulled... If I allowed the trade no doubt he would be place on the Flying Dutchman to start serving his time for Davy Jones, but on the flip side it would be like sending a spy into enemy territory which would prove beneficial to us in the long run when we faced off with Jones in the near future.

I nodded and replied, "Aye."

"That debt was paid, mate. With some help," Jack argued as he made hand motions toward Elizabeth. "You escaped," Jones pointed out as he was obviously loosing his patients with Jack very quickly. "Technically-," Jack stated but was cut off by Elizabeth who spoke up. "I propose an exchange," She said, "Will leaves with us... and you can have Jack."

Barbossa, who had been relatively stoic during this whole ordeal, looked at Elizabeth with widen eyes, and then fixed me with the same stare. "Done," Will called out.

"Undone!" Jack growled.

"Done," Beckett agreed with Will.

"Jack's one of the Nine Pirate Lords! You have no right," Barbossa hissed at Elizabeth. Elizabeth then turned her gaze to me as did everyone else. "King?" She inquired innocently. Before I could even open my mouth, Jack had a hold of my arm as he turn to everyone standing there. "Excuse us for a moment," he said as he began to lead me away from the negotiation that we were apart of.

When we were far enough away, he let go of my arm. "Jade, whatever filth Elizabeth is filling in your head don't listen to her. She's already stabbed you in the back twice," Jack stated as I fixed him with a glare. "Oh look it's the pot calling the kettle black," I growled. "What are you talking about, luv? I've never stabbed you in the back," Jack inquired as I began to seethe with rage. "You might as well have with that bloody deal you struck with Beckett," I snarled.

Jack sighed, "When I made that deal, I wasn't entirely serious about helping the bloody git. I mean bloody hell, woman, give me some credit. I was more concern about getting off that bloody ship, and getting back to you and Alyssa. Even so if I was serious about it I would've made sure you and Alyssa would be safe." I was taken aback for only a moment, but soon shook myself out of my trance.

"I'm sorry, Jack," I whispered, "but I have to agree with Elizabeth on trading you for Will. Before you start going off on me, here's why I think it's such a smart idea. With you on the Dutchman it'll be easier for you to get around... sort of, so that when the time does come and we do fight against him we'll already have an ace in the hole."

Jack looked like he was thinking it over before he looked up with a smirk on his lips. "Aye, that would help," he agreed. "So shall we go back over there?" I inquired as Jack nodded wrapping an arm around my waist as we made our way back over to the negotiation that had been paused for the few moments we were gone.

When we arrived, I looked at Beckett dead in his eyes as I stated, "We'll trade Jack for William." This caused Jack to groan beside me as he took off his hat and bowed while saying, "As you command, your nibs." Before he could stand back up, though, Elizabeth and I were shoved out of the way as Barbossa cried, "BLACKGUARD!" He drew his cutlass and cut off Jack's piece of eight that had been resting safely on his bandanna. As the piece of eight hit the ground, Jack the monkey jumped off of Barbossa's shoulder, and retrieved it running far enough away where he felt safe from human Jack.

Barbossa came to stand in front of Jack and I. "If either of ye have something to say, I might be saying something as well," He addressed us with a glare. "First to the finish, then?" Jack stated as he glared a Barbossa and winked at me.

When we switched Jack for Will, something didn't feel right, but I ignored it as I watched Jack make his way over to Beckett and Jones. Jones smiled at me as I stood tall and glared back at him, but my attention was drawn away from him when Beckett stepped towards me. Instantly I bristled as all my hate for this man seemed just seep out of every pore on my body.

"Advise your Brethren, you can fight, and all of you will die... Or, you can not fight, in which case only most of you will die," he stated as I stepped forward in powerful strides.

I could imagine my eyes were just churning with the lava like hatred that seemed to course through my veins then and there. I saw a flash of fear only for a moment within Beckett's eyes, and I relished in the fact that I could make this pompous bastard feel something else instead of the smugness that he seemed to hold very dear to him.

"You murdered not only my foster parents but also a man that I looked up to as like a third father," I seethed. "They chose their own fate," he stated defensively. "Just as you have chosen your's, you pompous git," I growled, "We will fight, and you will die. I give you my word." "So be it," he stated with a sense of finality.

With that being said, I turned and walked away without a single look back. _'I'm counting on you, Jack. Don't get yourself killed,'_ I thought.

"King?" Will inquired as we made our way back to the boat. "Yeah, Jade's King of the Brethren Court. Courtesy of Jack," Elizabeth answered for me as I smiled fondly. I looked over at Will who also was smiling as he stated, "Maybe he really does know what he's doing." At this I laughed as we loaded into the boat, and started to row back to the Pearl. I knew that the fun was about to begin, but I had a bad feeling about all of it that I tried to shake.

 _'I guess I'll find out soon enough.'_

* * *

Sorry if Jack seem a little bit OOC! I hope you Enjoyed it! Please Review! :D


	16. Chapter 16

Hello my lovely readers,

 **Please read me :D**

 **Ok so I have something to tell all of you. There are only three more chapters left in this story, and I don't have a sequel to this story already written out considering when I wrote this story Pirates of the Caribbean 4 wasn't even in theaters. I am debating on whether I should write the 4th installment of not... So this is where you, my lovely readers, come in. I will be posting a poll on my profile for you to vote whether or not you want to see a 4th installment or if you just want me to end it here and now.**

Other than that I hope that you like this chapter. Remember if you don't like the concept of this story then don't read it, please review, and no hate!

Thank you

~Prettyangel18~

* * *

Chapter 16

When we arrived back on the Pearl, Elizabeth and I were formulating a plan as to how we were going to deal with the predicament as her, Will, and I pushed through the throng of people that littered the Pearl's deck. "We can count on Jack to help us from the other side," I stated. "Are you so sure about that?" Will asked as I sent him a paralyzing glare. "I trust him with my life, but that's not what we need to talk about right now. We need to come up with our battle formation. Now we'll need to use the Pearl as a flagship to lead our attack," I stated as Elizabeth nodded in agreement.

"Oh, will we now?" Barbossa's voice rang out from in front of us. I looked up, and seen him standing there with a triumphant smirk gracing his lips. "What are you up to now?" I growled at the older man who nodded his head in the direction of the opening that lead below deck.

I looked over, and saw some of the crew, including Gibbs, Pintel, and Ragetti, escourting a tied up Tia Dalma. "What is the meaning of this?!" I snarled as I turned my attention back towards Barbossa who just stared at me like I was stupid. It then dawned on me. "Oh bloody hell! The Court should've killed you last night. Hell! I would've killed you if I knew that you had this ace in the hole," I growled as I lunged at him only to have him stick a pistol in my face and several men hold me back.

"Barbossa! You can't release her!" Will cried only to have Barbossa to turn the pistol to Will. "We need to give Jack a chance!" I snarled only to be met by Barbossa's glared. "Apologise, your majesty," he snapped, "Too long my fates not been in my own hands. As for your husband, he probably missed his 'opportune moment', but that's nothing new now is it. I will no longer allow others to dictate my fate."

Rage boiled in my veins like before, and if looks could kill there would be nothing left of the man that stood before me. I glanced at Tia out of the corner of my eye, and noticed she was watching me carefully with a sad smile. I could see the rage that I felt reflected in the eyes of my dear friend, and I had to turn my attention back to Barbossa.

"Oh great plan, oh wise one, and if it backfires then what?! It won't matter if your fate is in your hand's, mine, or the sea goddess herself! You'll meet the same fate as the time that you and Jack crossed blades when he got his opportune moment, and ran with it. We both know how that ended, but this time you're not only deciding your fate. You're deciding all of ours. Think about that you self-centered pig," I snarled as silence filled the air on the overly crowded deck.

The tension in the air was so thick that it was hard to breathe, and Barbossa and myself were in a glaring contest waiting for the other to make a move.

When Barbossa finally did move, he grabbed the necklace that held my piece of eight, and at the same time I kicked out with my leg nailing the bigger man in the gut which caused him to fall backwards effectively snatching the necklace off of my person. He fell on his arse as I struggled to be free from the men that were trying to hold me in place.

Barbossa stood up clutching his gut where I kicked him, and went to advance on me until Autumn stepped in out of no where between the two of us. "Lay a finger on her and you'll be a dead man," She snarled as she drew her sword and rested the cool blade against his neck.

The men that held me captive pulled me away from Barbossa and Autumn, and past Tia. As we passed by Tia I whispered, "I'm sorry. I tried." I saw her nod as I brought off to one side of her where Will and Elizabeth stood. The men that surrounded them had their pistols out and train on them as a way to tell them that if they made one wrong move they would be killed.

I sighed as I watched Autumn lower her sword and sheathing it in it's scabbard. She then weaved her way over to where Alyssa stood on the opposite side of the ship from me watching the whole ordeal.

 _'What the bloody hell is Alyssa doing out on deck?!'_

Barbossa finally composed himself as he walked over to Ragetti, who held the bowl that contained the rest of the pieces of eight, and dropped in mine and Jack's piece of eight into it. "Be there some manner of rite or incantation?" Gibbs inquired as he avoid my gaze. "Aye," Barbossa answered wincing a little, "The items brought together... Done. Items are to be burned... and someone must speak the words: 'Calypso, I release you from your human bonds'." "That's it?" Pintel asked in disbelief.

"Tis said it must be spoken as if to a lover," Barbossa purred to which I snorted. "How would you know how to speak to a lover?" I mumbled under my breath as Elizabeth and Will tried to hold themselves back from laughing. I knew Barbossa heard me due to the murderous look he shot me.

After Barbossa tried nothing happened, and Tia was looking at him like he was crazy. Her eyes met mine, and I was startled to hear her voice inside my head. "He is very stupid, isn't he, Jade?" her voice asked to which I nodded.

I watched Barbossa as his expression turned to a dumbfounded one. "Is that it?" Pintel asked again in a disappointing manner. Tia's expression was one of pure, unadulterated rage as her gaze was fixed on Barbossa.

"No, no, no. He didn't say it right," Ragetti said. My eyes widend as my gaze snapped to the lanky man. _'No! Don't you dare, Ragetti!'_ I mentally screamed. Barbossa turned to the man as if to say, 'If you think you can do better-'. Which he did and all of the piece of eight were burned.

I groaned in fustration as I watched Will lunged foward, and began to question Tia, who was now going by the name Calypso, about who had the Brethren Court seal her in this form to which she told him to name him. "Davy Jones," Will stated and Calypso's expression changed to one of pain as she began to grow huge.

Alyssa ran over to me from her spot beside Autumn, and latched herself on my leg. Soon enough Calypso's height had matched the height of the masts, and Barbossa decided to try to get her on our side. Needless to say it didn't work, but at least she only cursed us all and then bursted into a bunch of crabs that attack the deck of the Pearl. _'Well it could be worse,'_ I thought to myself. The strange part about all of this was that it seemed like Alyssa and I had a sheild around us as none of the crabs touched us.

When the crabs had all disappeared off the deck of the Black Pearl, I looked around to see everyone picking crabs off of them. I made my way over to where Barbossa stood as I passed Pintel I heard him grumble, "Why, she's no help at all." "What now?" Gibbs inquired as I finally stood in front of Barbossa with Alyssa still clutching my leg. "Nothing," he replied, "Our final hope has failed us."

We all turned when the wind started to pick up, and we all were met by a freak storm coming in. "It's not over," Elizabeth said softly as her and Will came to stand beside me as well. "There's still a fight to be had," Will stated. "We've got an armada against us, and with the Dutchman, there's no chance," Gibbs grumbled. "Only a fool's chance," I mumbled as I watched the sky as the dark clouds that were converging on us seemed to churn.

"Revenge won't bright back your parents, Miss Swann, Mrs. Sparrow, and it's not something I'm willing to die for," Barbossa grumbled. "I know it won't bring them back, so what shall we die for," I growled as the rage that was still coursing through me seemed to start seeping out of me.

Alyssa let go of my leg as she latched onto Gibbs instead. I turned to face the rest of the crew that was on deck. "Listen to me," I growled as I brushed past Elizabeth and Will who were smiling as they watched me, "LISTEN!" I climbed up on the railing so everyone could see me clearly.

I surveyed the crowd for a moment before I took a deep breath. "The Brethren will still be looking here, to us, to the Black Pearl to lead, and what will they see? Frighten Bilge rats aboard a derectlict ship? No," I growled as I shook my head, "No, they will see free men, and freedom! And what the enemy will see is the flash of our cannons! They will hear the ring of our swords, and they will know what we can do!"

I felt the rage dying down in me as I looked over towards the group of people I had left before I got up here, and remember what Barbossa said Last night at the meeting. I continued on in my speech, "By the sweat of our brows, and the strength in our back..." At this Barbossa looked up and met my gaze as I turned my gaze back to the crew. "And the courage in our hearts... Gentlemen... Ladies... Hoist the colors," I ordered.

Will and Elizabeth both smiled up at me as Will stated with a nod, "Hoist the colors."

"Hoist the colors," Ragetti repeated.

"Hoist the colors!" Pintel shouted out.

"Aye, the wind's on our side, boys! That's all we need!" Gibbs cried out excitedly.

I turned to my head towards the other ships, and took a deep breath. "HOIST THE COLORS!" I let out a cry that sounded like a battle cry. Every ship that heard my command cheered as they hoisted the colors proudly.

After that was said, I jumped down off of my perch, and made my up the stairs that led to the helm. When I got there, I stood near the helm with Elizabeth and Will standing beside me. The wind was reaching out with it's invisable fingers as combed itself through my hair. I closed my eyes and swore I heard a voice on the wind call out to me.

'I promise that you and ya little one are safe, Jade,' I heard the whisper of a voice I thought I would never hear again.

 _'Thank you... my dear friend, Tia Dalma,'_ my thoughts replied to the wind.

Barbossa choose that time to walk over and stand on my left side, and finally we were able to actually begin agreeing on a plan of action of what was to come next and how we were to overcome it.


	17. Chapter 17

Hello my lovely readers!

I wrote this chapter last night, but as I was writing it I was watching POTC3 soooo I was distracted while I was typing it. Lets just say I'm glad I didn't post it last night or else it would not have made a bit of sense lol. So I hope that you like this chapter! Please review (No hate please)! Remember if you don't like the concept of this story then don't read it! Enjoy!  
~Prettyangel18~  
PS I still have the poll up on my profile so please go vote to let me know if you want the 4th installment or comment whatever you prefer to do :D

* * *

Chapter 17

We couldn't seem to come up with a plan of attack, so finally I just suggested we would wing it. Probably not the best suggestion, but without Jack here with some of his crazy yet sometimes logical plans we had nothing that seemed to work in our favor. I was really starting to regret trading Jack for Will. I let out a frustrated sigh as my eyes looked up at the sky above to see the sky almost turning pitch black as thunder seemed to roll through the clouds.

I cast my eyes down onto the deck, and saw Alyssa standing by the railing looking up at the sky as well. Panic seemed to rise into my throat at the thought of the upcoming war, and all the possibilities of Alyssa getting hurt. I swiftly searched the deck for any signs of my sister, and spotted her on the opposite side of the ship help the crew get the cannons on deck ready. "Autumn!" I called out to her gaining her attention. I waved her over to me as she nodded back to me. She then turned to the men she was helping, and excused herself as she ran up the steps that lead to the helm.

She came to a stop right beside me as she quirked an eyebrow at me. "You wanted to see me, your highness," Autumn stated as I rolled my eyes at her. "Please don't call me that," I said with a groan, "I need you to take Alyssa to her cabin, lock the door, and stay with her until this is all over. Oh and if any fish people or EITC agents make it into that room. Exterminate with extreme prejudice."

I looked back towards Alyssa who was still looking at the sky. Autumn seemed to follow my gaze as I heard her chuckle while she place a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Aye, Jade. Don't worry I'll protect my favorite niece with my life," Autumn stated. "She your only niece," I said dryly as she chuckled and left my side to go to Alyssa. I wore a grim smile as I watched as Autumn picked Alyssa up and carried her until they disappeared below deck.

I looked back towards our enemy, and gave the signal for the Pearl advance forward. I noticed the Dutchman had advanced at the same time we did. It was then that the sky seemed to open up and start to shower down upon us. It was now that I noticed with every clap of thunder sounded like a woman shrieking in agony. I could hear Gibbs barking orders over the sound of the rain pelting the deck below our very feet, but I didn't pay any mind to them... That was until...

"MAELSTROM!" I heard Gibbs cry out as I ran to the railing to look in front of the Pearl. Only to discover that sure enough a whirlpool had appeared in front of us, and now seemed to be the time to make a decision. Fight against the whirlpool and run away or to accept our fate and fight. I choose the latter and I knew just the man who was crazy enough to lead us into it since I didn't think that Cotton could handle it. I ran to where Barbossa stood behind Cotton, who stood at the helm and was trying to keep the ship from going into the maelstrom.

"Captain Barbossa!" I cried over the storm as I noticed that Will and Elizabeth were flanking me. I looked at them confused as to why they were following me, but shook it off as Barbossa had turned fixing me with a look. "We need you at the helm!" I yelled over the sounds that surrounded us. He looked around as he seemed to be pondering over what I had just said. When his eyes landed on me, a smirk grew on his face as he stepped closer to me.

"Aye, that be true," Barbossa answered as he walked past me to the helm. He grabbed ahold of the back of Cotton's shirt and threw him out of the was as he gladly took control of the helm.

"Brace up yards, you cack-handed deck ape!" Barbossa growled over the ruckus with an almost sadistic smile on his face, "Dying is the day worth living for!" "He seems to be enjoying this a little bit too much," I mumbled under my breath as a smile broke across my face.

Barbossa then grasped the helm turned the ship sharply into the Maelstrom, and the Dutchman yet again mirrored our actions. I walked over to the railing yet again, and peered across to where the Dutchman was... Or use to be until I noticed that the Dutchman had gained a lot of speed, and was almost behind us. I went to alert Barbossa of this, but I apparently wasn't the only one who noticed this. "She's on our stern and gaining!" Will alerted Barbossa. "More speed!" I cried as Barbossa nodded. "HAUL YOUR WIND AND HOLD YOUR WATER!" Barbossa shouted out to the men on deck.

Just about that time, though, I had to jump back after a cannonball that was fired from the Dutchman went flying inches from my head. Elizabeth, who had seen all this transpire, ran over to me from where she stood next to the helm. "Are you alright?!" She inquired as I nodded. "Aye," I replied breathlessly as we turned our attention back to Will and Barbossa who seemed to be arguing.

"Take us out or they'll over bear us!" Will shouted at Barbossa. "Nay," Barbossa growled, "Further in... We'll cut across to faster waters!" My eyes widend as I ran to stand in front of the helm. "PREPARE TO BROADSIDE!" Elizabeth and I advised to the crew on the deck below.

"Captain the guns!" Gibbs ordered, "Bear a hand!" Will ran down the steps that lead to the deck to help out the crew. "Muster your courage, men!" He encouraged the men as he went by a few who seem a little bit skittish, "At the ready!"

My attention was pulled away from watching the crew below when Elizabeth addressed me. "Jade... Thank you," she said, "You could've let me suffer, and I wouldn't have blamed you for any of it. I've caused you enough pain in this life... I don't deserve your kindness... You and I both know this..." I laughed as I smiled at her. "You make it sound like this is our last day, dearest Elizabeth," I laughed as I turned my attention back to the task at hand.

"I just wanted you to know that if I didn't make it through this," Elizabeth grumbled as I smirked at her. "I doubt that William will let anything happen to you... But don't worry I won't let anything happen to ya... I still gotta kick yer arse," I said with an innocent smile as she looked at me with a look of horror. None the less, though, she nodded as I looked over across from us to see that we were lined up with the Dutchman.

"FIRE!" Barbossa cried

"FIRE!" I demanded

"FIRE!" Elizabeth screamed

"FIRE! FIRE ALL!" Gibbs ordered

I heard Barbossa shout something, but I couldn't seem to comprehend it, though, as I noticed the crew of the Dutchman preparing to board. "PREPARE TO BOARD!" I shouted as I pulled out my sword just waiting on the first wave of enemies board. As soon as the first wave of those curs set foot on the Pearl, It was on I didn't show any mercy as I began to cut down all enemies that dared come near me, and they didn't show any indication like they were going to be very merciful to me. Soon enough it became clear that I might not be able to get off this ship anytime soon, so I reserved myself to fighting on the Pearl... for the moment.

As I kicked another opponent away from me, a flash of lightening struck directly behind me taking out a fishman whom I presume was about to end my existence once and for all without me knowing... Until just now. "Thank you, Tia," I mumbled as a smirk graced my lips. It was soon wiped off my face when another enemy decided to lunge at me. Our swords clashed as I grunted with the effort of pushing the man back, but then the sound of a pistol being fired filled my ears as the man fell to the deck.

I looked over to see who fired the gun to find Gibbs standing there with the smoking gun. I smiled and nodded my thanks as I turned my attention back to the fighting.

After a while, I started to slow my movements, though, when I heard Barbossa saying what was normally said at the beginning of a wedding, but it was altered quiet a bit considering where we were at the moment. I looked around trying to figure out just who he was going to be pronouncing man and wife.

It didn't take me long to figure out when I heard Elizabeth and Will saying there vows. So after dispatching my current opponent I took out some daggers I had strapped to my belt, and ran over to where Will and Elizabeth were. "Hell of a time to be holding a bloody wedding!" I growled as I took my stance in front of them as I began to throw knives at anyone who dared come near us, "None the less, I'll hold them off just finish the bloody wedding already!"

An EITC agent seemed to take this moment pull out his sword, and try to cut me in half. I dodged out of the way just in time as I became royally pissed off. "DO YOU BLOODY MIND?! My friends are trying to get married here!" I growled as I threw another dagger embedding it in the man's heart.

"As captain, I now pronounce you!" Barbossa cried as he kept fighting off more and more enemies. "YOU MAY KISS..." He was interrupted by more enemies and I didn't see an EITC agent coming at Will and Elizabeth until it was almost too late. None the less the agent went flying arse over tea cup when I threw yet another dagger that embedded itself in the man's skull.

"You may kiss...!" Barbossa interrupted yet again by another swarm of enemies.

"JUST BLOODY KISS!" I growled as I ducked below a sword that was about to take off my head. To which I punch the man in the gut before cutting him down with my own sword.

After they kissed, Elizabeth turned to me and smiled. "I'm married," she squealed as I smiled at her before I shoved her to the side to take out a man who was about to end her life. "That's bloody good and all, dearest, but now is not the time to be celebrating," I growled as I slammed my foot into one man's gut before cutting him down, "Now please help me out here."

She smiled and nodded as both of us tag teamed the fishmen and EITC agents. We held them off long enough, apparently, for Will to get across to the Dutchman. I didn't notice this of course until after I looked up to see his feet leaving the railing as he swung across to the other side.

Soon things started to die down on the Pearl just a little. I wiped the rain water that had collected on my brow after I had struck down a fishman. I was trying to catch my breath as I waited for another wave to charge at me only to have my attention drawn over to Elizabeth. "JADE!" I heard Elizabeth yell over the clashing sound of swords.

I looked over as she pointed up towards the Dutchman. I quirked an eyebrow as I looked over to where she was pointing to see Jack hanging onto the oh so familiar chest as he was dangling over the abyss below. _'JACK!'_ I thought as I felt panic grip me tightly.

I saw Jack fly through the air, but was saved when one of the Dutchman's crewman, who seemed to be very confused as to why he was blown off course from his original target The Black Pearl, came swinging by. _'Thank you,Tia!'_ I thought happily as I notice one of the clouds seemed to form into her smiling face. With that I went back to fighting and throwing my daggers.

When the fighting died down almost completely on the Pearl, Elizabeth and I climbed onto the rail when we notice a free rope hanging there. We looked back at Gibbs who told us to go to which we both nodded. Not needing to be told twice the two of us swung across to the Dutchman. When we landed, though, we were right in front of the man that I much rather not face at all... Davy Jones himself.

I looked around trying not to show my nervousness, but then my eyes landed on Jack who was laying on the ground. A gasp left my lips as Elizabeth looked over at me then to where I was looking. She looked back at Jones as she addressed me. "Jade, go!" She ordered, "I'll hold him off." I hesitated as I looked between her and Jones as I debated leaving her with the squid-man. "GO!" She growled as I nodded and ran over to Jack.

When I got to him, I fell down onto my knees beside him. I turned him over so that I could see his face as I pushed aside the dreads that stuck to his face. "Jack, are you okay?" I asked as I tried to help him sit up. "Key," he groaned as I looked around to find the bloody key to the chest. I found the key right beside us and noticed that it was attached to a tentacle that was moving across the deck.

I scrunched up my noes as I watched the bloody thing inch its way across the deck before I grabbed a hold of the key part. I held it up in between Jack and I as we stared at the moving severed appendage. I shivered as I ripped the bloody thing off of the key, and threw the tentacle over my shoulder before dropping the key in Jack's hand.

"Luv, why did you come over here exactly?" Jack inquired as I fixed him with a look. "You didn't look like you were moving, so I was worried you blooming idiot," I growled as he smiled. He lifted his hand cupping my cheek as he leaned in and kissed me. I broke the kiss though when I heard Elizabeth grunt in pain. "Now is not the best time for this," I growled as I made wild hand motions.

I jumped to my feet running over I jumped in front of Elizabeth, and deflected Jones' sword from stabbing her with my own. Jones glared at me as he snarled, "Don't expect mercy from me!" "Who said that I would!" I growled back as I jumped side ways and began to throw daggers at him.

Jones cried out in pain when they hit the right spots, and soon after a sword was protruding out of his chest where his heart should've been. I froze as I leaned sideways to see who it was that had stabbed him. _'WILL!'_ I thought as my eyes widened, but I didn't have time to react as I was back handed by Jones claw knocking me across the deck. I could hear Jack screaming out my name as I slowly faded into the welcoming darkness.


	18. AN

Hello my lovely readers!

I know an awful authors note, but trust me **it's nothing bad** I just wanted to update everyone on what my plans are for the future among other things.

Sorry I'm not posting a chapter today, but I will tomorrow... Hopefully. I'm currently sitting here watching Pirates of the Caribbean 1, and writing this. Anyways I'm writing this authors note because **I am going back through the first book of the series and editing/revising it**. I actually have already edited the first chapter of it, so if you feel like re-reading go ahead. I didn't really change anything it that first chapter just rewrote it so that it made more sense.

In other news... **I have started writing the fourth installment (the fourth movie)** , I've already written the prologue and chapter one of it. **I also had someone suggest to make a story in between the third movie and fourth movie, and I think I might just do that it'll probably be just a whole bunch of family memories.**

 **Also I'm thinking about writing a prequel to the series which will be about Jack and Jade before the shipwreck that cost Jade her memories**. It's just a thought for right now, but **if you guys want to see a prequel I'll get to it after I finish the family memories and the fourth book**.

Anyways **leave me a comment letting me know if you want to see a prequel or not** , and I'll get around to posting that chapter tomorrow.

 _ **Thank you so much for the reviews, favorites, and follows you guys are the best!**_

 **~Prettyangel18~**


	19. Chapter 18

Hello lovely readers!  
I know I know I'm late on updating, but better late than never, eh? Just realized this is the second to last chapter :O  
Anyways here is Chapter 18 :D! I hope you like it, and I'm sorry for any grammatical errors. So please review! No hate please! and if you don't like the concept of my story than don't read it!  
~Prettyangel18~

* * *

Chapter 18

 _'Bright... Why is it so bright?'_ I thought as a groan left my lips. The brightness seemed to intensify as I cracked my eyes open only to close them tightly again due to the stinging sensation that attacked them. I groaned yet again as I moved my hands behind me, and shoved myself up into a sitting position.

I bent my head down in an attempt to block out some of the brightness, but the next time I opened my eyes I was no longer surround by the brightness. I was actually on a very familiar room that had two beds as I watched a scene between a mother and her children play out in front. I recognized the children as a younger versions of me and Auti, and the woman as our mother, who was tucking us into bed.

"Mum," my younger self whispered as the woman leaned down to hear what she had to say, "tomorrow is it okay if I go with Jack to explore?" I saw the woman nodded as she kissed the girl's forehead.

"Jade," a voice called out behind me pulling my attention from the sweet memory in front of me. I turned to see Tia in her most recognizable form watching me with grief stricken eyes. I arched an eyebrow, and waited for the woman to speak again. "You must see what is to be done," Tia stated as she walked towards me placing a hand on my forehead as searing pain shot through me.

I saw flashes of images that I couldn't understand. I felt a huge headache coming on, and I felt like crying out for her to stop these images. Suddenly the images stopped on Will standing at the helm of the Dutchman with his shirt opened just enough to see a long cut over top where his heart should be.

"Will's going to be the next Captain of the Flying Dutchman?" I questioned as Tia pulled her hand back. She nodded casting her gaze down in sadness. "Yes," she replied . "Is there any other way?" I whispered as she shook her head sadly. "No," She replied as my heart began to ache for Elizabeth and Will.

I took a deep and pushed it out in a sad sigh past my lips. "I understand... Thank you for everything, my dear friend Tia," I said as I sent a small smile to the woman. She sent on back as she mumbled, "No, Jade, thank you."

Tia then placed her hand on my forehead. A flash of light shot in front of my eyes, and then I was plunged back into the comforting darkness.

When I woke up again, the first thing I saw was Jack above me looking down at me with worried eyes. I sent a comforting smile to him as I turned my head to my left side where I spotted Elizabeth over at Will's side screaming for him to stay alive. It was then that I noticed a sword protruding from Will's chest.

My eyes flicked back to Jack, who had turned his gaze over to Will, I reached my hand up, and laid it against his cheek successfully gaining the man's attention. "Jack, you've got to let Will stab the heart," I stated frantically as I sat up wincing slightly at the pain on the side of my face that was now dulling down noticing Jack holding the beating heart in his hand.

Jack glanced between the beating lump in his hand and Will gasping for air to fill his aching lungs, and finally nodded as he helped me too my feet. We both scurried to Will's side as Will started to fade from this life. Jack helped Will's slightly limp hand grip onto Will's father's dagger as he thrust it into Jones' heart.

I turned when I heard the former captain of the Dutchman gasp and groan as he stumbled back. He whispered something that I couldn't comprehend as he fell of the ship, and into the dark abyss below. Never to be heard from again.

Afterwards Jack came up with a plan to get Elizabeth, him, and myself off of the ship before we became one with it. Elizabeth, understandably, did not want to leave her beloved behind as she kicked and thrashed around in Jack's hold.

Elizabeth didn't let up even when I told her that everything would turn out fine and to trust me. It's not like I would expect her to believe me to begin with considering how distraught she was. Soon enough though Elizabeth and I held on tightly to Jack as we went flying through the air. Jack had used one of the sails from the Dutchman and created a parachute of sorts from it.

When we were back on the Pearl, Jack pulled me into his chest with one arm, and used the other hand to weaved his nimble fingers through my hair. He held me in an almost bone-crushing embrace as he kissed the top of my hair and whispered, "I thought I lost you there, luv."

I tilted my head back to look up at him as I smiled softly. "You can't get rid of me that easily," I whispered as I tried to hold back the chuckle in my voice failing miserably. He grunted, but smiled none the less as he leaned his head down next to my ear. "Just don't scare me like that again, luv," he whispered as he pulled back untangling his hand from my hair, but leaving his arm firmly around my waist.

"Thank goodness, Jack!" Gibbs cried out as he rushed over towards us. "The armada's still out there," Gibbs began to list of frantically as Jack turned his attention away from me and onto the older man in front of us, "The Endeavor's coming up hard to starboard, and I think it's time we embrace that oldest and noblest of pirate traditions."

Jack pulled me along with him as he walked over to the railing so he could see the armada. He twitched as his attention never left the situation in front of us. "Never actually been one for tradition," Jack growled as he let go of my waist. "Close haul her! Luff the sails and lay her in irons!" Jack ordered the surrounding crew members.

"Belay that!" Barbossa growled at the crew as he argued, "Or we'll be a sitting duck." Jack glared at the man as he snarled, "Belay that 'Belay that'!" "But the arma-," Gibbs tried to convince Jack only to be cut off by said man.

"Belay!" Jack growled.

"The Endeav-"

"Stow! Shut it!"

Jack then wrapped his arm around my waist after successfully quieting the older man as he led me up to the helm with Gibbs following close behind. I spotted the Endeavor coming towards us, and chance a look up at Jack... If looks could kills that ship would've been burnt a thousand times over.

Time seemed to slow down as the Endeavor seemed to advance forward towards us. I gulped nervously as I looked out across the sea waiting for the Dutchman to make it's appearance out of the water with bated breath.

Just when I was giving up hope the Dutchman erupted from the sea baring all it's glory to the world. I smiled brightly as I exchanged a look with a smile Jack and Elizabeth after see who was captaining the Dutchman. See Will like that caused me to have sense of deja vu as I remembered back to the last image that Tia had shown me.

"FULL CANVAS!" Jack ordered with a grin on his face as the Dutchman and Pearl became parallel to each other. Both ships planning to sandwich the Endeavor between them, and then attack them with our cannons. I waited with bated breath for the enemy ship to come in range of our cannons.

Finally, when the Endeavor was in range of our cannons, Gibbs turned to Jack as he inquired, "Cap'n?" Jack looked at me as he simply stated, "Your command."

...

"Fire," I growled as a chorus of "Fire!" was repeated among our ship and the Dutchman.

When all was said and done, there was nothing left of the Endeavor or Lord Beckett, who, I had a feeling, would not be missed by anyone who sailed under him. The armada ships fled from the scene after seeing what had happened to their flag ship. The pirates began to celebrate our successful victory. Battle cries could be heard from the ships we were returning, and as we drew closer I could see some of the ships' crew were even dancing.

Elizabeth came bounding up the stairs that led to the helm with a big smile on her face as she wrapped her arms around my neck, hugged me close to her. "Thank you, Jade. You're a one of a kind friend that I don't deserve," she said as she let go and walked off towards the railing to look over at the Dutchman to where her beloved was.

"Captain Jade Sparrow," a voice rumbled behind me. I turned to see Jack standing there hat-less. I quirked and eyebrow as he walked up to me with a smile plastered on his face. "Does this mean I'll have to fight over captain-ship over the Pearl with you, too?" He inquired as he shot a glare to where Barbossa stood.

A smirk plastered itself to my face as I lifted my right hand to cradle my chin between my index finger and thumb in a playful thinking pose. I turned my back to them as I hummed while still acting like I was deep in thought. "Well considering I'm "King" I could just over rule the both of you, and take this ship for my own personal use," I thought out loud as the two captains burning their glares into the back of my skull.

I turned around locking eyes with both men as a laugh bubbled up from my chest, and ripped through my throat. "Do you really think I'm going to get in the middle of your rivalry for this ship? Hell no! This is between both of you, and I'm keeping my hands clean of this... As much as humanly possible," I laughed.

~Few hours later (Maybe days... IDK lol)~

"Jade, I'm going to miss you," Elizabeth said as Autumn and Alyssa stood by me. I groaned slightly as she hugged me yet again for what seemed like the hundredth time, and I didn't want to brush her off because that seemed to be rude... Wait... Why do I care?! Ugh! I hugged her back. You see Elizabeth was leaving to live on an island that Will had picked out for her, and we were dropping her off at said island so that she could meet up with Will there for his "One day a shore" deal.

"I'm going to miss you, too," I mumbled under my breath not really enjoying saying goodbye or all the mushy stuff that went with it. I can tolerate it to a point, but with every passing moment it was getting to be a little bit too much for me to bare. "Don't worry We'll see each other again some day," Autumn said as her eyes flickered to me flashing with amusement. No doubt she found my hatred for mushy stuff amusing.

"Aunt Lizzy," Alyssa sniffled as she stuck out her lower lip, "I'm gonna miss you and Uncle Will." Elizabeth bent down and picked her up as she hugged the cutest pirate in training. "We're going to miss you, too," she replied as she set the child back down one her feet when Gibbs cleared his throat making his presences known.

Gibbs told Elizabeth that everything was ready for her departure, and she nodded her thanks as she walked down the stairs with me following her.

As she said all of her goodbyes I felt happy and sad at the same time. Happy because she was going to see Will, and that, even though we had settled our differences... sort of, I wouldn't have to continually be on guard when she is near Jack. I can forgive... sort of, BUT I can never forget.

When Elizabeth got to Jack and said her goodbyes, she turned back to me, and I groaned inwardly as I hoped she wouldn't be any more mushy than she already was. She held out her hand to shake which to me by surprise as I studied her face cautiously. "Thank you, again, Jade," She stated. I hesitated for a moment as I felt Jack's eyes boring into the side of my head.

I finally reached out and took her hand in mine firmly shaking it. "You're welcome," I replied as we let go, and she disappeared into the long boat.

 _'Goodbye, my friend,'_


	20. Chapter 19

Hello my wonderful readers!

Sorry about not updating sooner I just got a new job, but anyways here is the final chapter of this book I plan on writing the 4th one, but it might be a while before I do. I plan on taking a break from writing really long stories for the moment. I'll probably write some Jack X Jade one shots or something to keep you guys entertained (I'll even take requests for some one shot Jack X Jade suggestions as long as it's rated T) until I post the first chapter of the next book ^_^. Anyways, please review! No hate! If you don't like the concept of this story then don't read it!  
~Prettyangel18~

* * *

Chapter 19

(1 Month later)

A light breeze blew across my skin relieving it from the burning sensation that the sun left upon it. I wore long sleeved white shirt with the sleeves rolled up to my elbows. I also wore a pair of brown pants that were tucked into black boots, and being held in place by a long piece of rope that was covered by a red sash that fluttered lazily in the breeze.

I stared across the sea setting my sight on the horizon across from the docks of Tortuga with a scowl firmly etched on my face. To say I was irritated would be an understatement... Livid would be a better term to describe how I felt right now. It also didn't help that I had been having major mood swings a long with waking up feeling a wave of nausea hit my stomach like a cannonball. I also noticed my body was starting to change a little bit as well, but I didn't really pay any mind to it.

That was until Autumn had dragged me off the ship the first night we docked, which was about five days ago, with Alyssa firmly grasping onto her pant leg as we weaved through the crowded streets of Tortuga to the outskirts of the rowdy town. She dragged me into a hut that housed several mid-wives, she demanded that I let them test me for being pregnant. I finally gave up arguing, and listened to the mid-wife, Katrina, as she explained to me the process. I went through the motions, and was given results to it this morning.

I wanted to clear my head so I decided to walk back to the Pearl by myself. I took the longest route.

When I arrived I noticed one huge detail missing as Autumn stepped out from behind the barrels and up beside me hugging Alyssa to her side as if she was protecting her from the bad influences that was Tortuga.

Autumn placed a hand on my shoulder causing me to turn my head slightly to the side to see her face. She gave me a questioning look as I turned back to where I had been looking. If anything my scowl intensified more when I realized that this was not some sort of sick joke, but reality. Neither of us spoke in fact it was Alyssa who dared ask the questions that undoubtedly ran through mine and Autumn's mind.

"Mommy, where is Daddy and why is the Pearl sailing away without us?" Alyssa asked her voice full of worry, "Did Daddy forget about us and sailed away?" I fought the urge to growl as I took a calming breath before speaking. "I don't know, Aly. I do know that your father is not on the Pearl. In fact its because of your father's stupidity that the ship is sailing away. He should have known that Barbossa would have stolen the bloody ship right from under him the first chance he got," I replied with an edge to my voice that I couldn't seem to smooth over no matter who I was talking to.

I turned my back to the horizon as I went to address Autumn, but the words died in my throat as I caught a glimpse of Jack sashaying down the dock with two wenches, one under each arm, making his way to where we were standing. I felt another emotion welling up, and began fueling my current mood as I glared menacingly at my husband.

He didn't seem to notice as he stopped in front of us not really looking at any of us in particular as he inquired, "Where's the Pearl?" With out speaking a word I pointed over my shoulder, and stepped out of the way of his sight. A look of bewilderment came over his face as he looked over the horizon. "Why's it there?" he asked.

I felt an urge to growl again, but this time I didn't fight it as the irritated groan pushed itself out from deep within my chest. "Because," I snapped finally gaining his full attention, "you were the one who ran off the bloody ship to go get drunk last night without thinking of the possibility that Barbossa could have easily stolen the damn ship, dearest husband!"

The wenches gasped slapped him for lying to them about one thing or another. I noticed Jack studying me with a curious look after a while as I shot a questioning look his way. "What?" I snapped after a few minutes of him look at me like that. He shook his head and replied, "Are you alright, luv?"

I rolled my eyes and with a deep breath I began my rant. "No, Jack. I'm not alright. The Pearl is gone! Along with our MOST of our belongings! On top of everything I haven't been feeling well lately! I can't seem to sleep some nights, and without fail every morning I am woken from my sleep only to run to the nearest basin to get rid of the sick that is bound to force its way out of me! On top that Autumn dragged me to go see a mid-wife, and I finally know what's causing it Jack! I'M BLOODY PREGNANT!" I growled.

... TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

AN: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I'm evil. Anyways this will be picked up in the fourth book I can guarantee will pick up where this left off ^_^. Well I hope you liked it. Sorry that it was a short chapter. Please review!


End file.
